In This Style
by levele3
Summary: Emma Swan is a bail bonds woman living with her son Henry in Miami, Florida. Henry get's to spend time with his father and uncle, and Emma gets along well with her Ex until one night she takes a job and accidently finds his father. Suddenly she's keeping secrets from the only men she's ever trusted and falling in love with a dark, handsome stranger.
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

I do not own any of the characters in this work of fan fiction, they belong to Disney and the writers of this show. This is a "What if?" story but I hope you find it enjoyable all the same. Alice in Wonderland seems to be my inspiration for chapter titles.  
>Any and all mistakes are my own.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma Swan was a sight to behold in her extra tight LBD, knee-high spiked heeled boots, and glossy red lips with nails to match. She might be a mother, but damn that didn't mean she couldn't be a hot mother. Thankfully Henry was safely with his father Neal. Emma applied a liberal amount of curling gel to her hand before working it through her hair, tousling it sensuously. Emma touched a hand to her throat ensuring her swan pendant necklace was still hung there, she almost never took it off, it had been a gift from Neal when they were dating. They had a falling out when he let her take the fall for a minor theft figuring she would get a reduced sentence as it would be considered her first offense. Of course neither of them had known she was pregnant at the time. Seventeen, alone, in jail, Emma had almost given Henry up, almost but something made her change her mind. Within six months of being released from jail Emma and Henry moved to Tallahassee, Florida a place her and Neal had talked about moving to. Less than a year later they moved again, down to Miami with the help of Sheriff Graham Hunter.<p>

Graham was a good friend and a big help with Henry, he got Emma a real job. Five years later while working as a bail bonds person Emma actually ran into Neal again, he being her target. After paying up Neal paid her a visit and explained everything and in turn she told him about Henry. She was glad they were amicable Henry deserved to have both his parents in his life something neither she nor Neal had been blessed with. Neal shared an apartment with an old accomplice of theirs named August not a ten minute bus ride from Emma's duplex so on nights when Emma worked and every other weekend or so Henry was happy to spend the night with his father and 'Uncle' August. Emma and August had grown up together in various foster care homes he was like a big brother to her, always looking out for her, she had been happy to see him too.

Walking through the living-room Emma grabbed her red leather jacket off the back of the couch, heels clicking viciously across the hardwood floor all the way, and glanced in the mirror one more time to make sure she looked as stunning as she felt. To any passerby she might just look like she was headed out for a good time, a night on the town or a special date, but she was on a mission some jerk named Walsh wanted for fraud had skipped bail so now it was her job to bring the scumbag in. Whatever paid the bills.

Emma had read his file, originally from Kansas Mr. Oswald Walsh lost his house and wife after a tornado strike. His daughter, five at the time Dorothy, survived. Too heartbroken to keep her Walsh sent her to live with his wife's Aunt and Uncle; Emily and Henry Gale. His scams made him just enough money to send to his daughter every month but he hadn't seen her in years. Emma couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Henry for so long, eleven years later and they were still going strong.

Emma was almost out the door when she remembered her gun it was still laying on the kitchen table. Carefully Emma raised it, opened the chamber made sure it was loaded, snapped it shut, and clicked the safety back on. She had a new garter gun-holster strapped around her thigh and she slid the gun into place, the cool metal of the gun chilled the warm space between her thighs. It was going to be a long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking into The Rabbit Hole was like watching an episode of the Twilight Zone while stoned, one hell of a trip. The whole bar was painted in ninja black and blood red with sporadic splashes of white, the first thing you noticed was the obscene hat rack directly to the left of the door, consider yourself lucky if you don't just walk right into it, hung with all manner of different hats Fez, Derby, Stetson, and Bowler's. The next thing you notice is the giant clock on the back wall that looks as though it's going to melt right off, and below it are four unkempt pool tables, one of which currently has four shady looking characters around it. The tables are either made of ebony or were painted black and lined with red velvet. The loan naked bulb above the table swings perilously on its frayed cord, its light is harsh and raw enough to almost blind Emma the rest of the bar is that dark.

To the left, beyond the murderous hat rack is a few small tables that surround a small dance floor and even smaller sound stage. The wall beyond is black about halfway up where it is bordered by peeling wallpaper that has a card motif spades, hearts, clubs, diamonds. Once upon a time the ceiling was white but now its nicotine yellow from years of its patrons smoking inside.

The floor is black stone of some-kind flecked with dark purple specks and Emma clacks across it as she heads, right, to the bar. She perches on the high leather topped stool and waits for the bartender to notice her. It's only early barley ten o'clock and Emma usually tries to avoid The Rabbit Hole but it's too early for her contact to be out, and way too early for her perp. She has a lead saying he'll turn up at the bar across the street, one of the establishments he swindled, and try to make a deal with the owner. Risky, even if the owner wasn't one Mr. Gold.

The Pawn Shoppe was a much classier drink house than The Rabbit Hole and was run by the ruthless Mr. Gold only one of his many business endeavours. Emma had never been inside but was familiar enough with its edifice. The particular street corner shared by these too very different bars was run by a working girl known only as Red, although Emma knew her real name was Ruby DeWolfe, because Emma had once had to arrest Red for skipping bail. Despite starting off on the wrong foot Emma saw an ally in Red and Red, Emma. Red could call Emma any time day or night and Emma would pick her up get her out of a dangerous situation give her a warm bed, or a warm meal whatever she needed. In turn Emma could call on Red for back up or help if she thought a perp might get the best of her.

The bartender tonight was a young man, just barely twenty-one Emma was sure, with died white hair. He had on a silver dress shirt with the top few buttons undone with a black vest and dress pants. Two thin silver chains hung off the vest one was connected to a monocle, and the other a fine silver pocket watch. Emma knew because he had taken out the pocket watch several times to check it. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to reveal a tattoo of neat cursive writing on his forearm. As he set down Emma's coke with ice she read the three word phrase _In This Style_. His silver and onyx name tag blinked at her under the blue lighting above the bar and she just made out the name Jack before he turned. So, that was the new bartender then Jack White at least he looked legal, if only just, the last girl Alice had been maybe sixteen. The owners Jefferson Hatt and Harold "Harry" March had been under a lot of fire for that one claiming they hadn't known she was underage. Emma had called bullshit on that; the doe-eyed blonde had not fooled her.

Halfway through her second cola Emma need to use the ladies room, the way conveniently marked by little white rabbits that stood out against the pitch wall.

"Four in the left corner pocket" came a delectable voice to her left as Emma neared the pool tables and a click later the little purple ball was indeed sunk in the appropriate pocket.

Emma would have loved to stay and watch, or better yet join in, she could beat anyone of those men in a game but nature and then her job, called. There was graffiti on the back of the stall door Emma had chosen, it was a riddle but she couldn't think of the answer, _Why is a raven like a writing desk?_ She was still pondering it when she passed the pool tables again this time the game was over and one of the men, dark haired, unshaven, Mötley Crüe T-shirt, accent was pulling on his leather jacket getting ready to leave, "sorry Gents, I'd love to stay and whoop your arses at billiards all night but that would just be bad form, besides I got a job to go to." With a mock solute he was out the door and Emma didn't think the crowd was sore to see him go, it was the man who had spoken before and Emma had the feeling he'd been winning all night. Emma recognized one of the regulars, a heavily bearded fellow named Leroy and approached him.

"Hey, Leroy, you know that guy?" she asked nodding her head at the door to indicate Mr. Pool Shark.

"What's it to you _sister_?" he asked taking another swig of beer. What he meant was what was it worth her to find out. Emma didn't really care that much, it certainly wasn't worth the money she'd have to spend on a mug of imported beer for Leroy.

"Never mind" she said dismissing him, she marched to the bar downed her drink and checked the time, Red should be out soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The cool autumn air stung a bit as Emma crossed Oz Boulevard which cut across Never Land Street the two roads interconnecting to make this peculiar little corner, Red's Corner as it was called. Warm golden light lit up the cigarette-butt lined sidewalk that spilled out from The Pawn Shoppe, even with the butts this side of the street was far cleaner than where she had just been. It was amazing the juxtaposition these two bars gave as they occupied their opposite corners. Emma preferred The Cave of Wonders a nice place not too far down the street, it had nothing to do with the fact that Neal and August both worked there part-time, she just liked the atmosphere.

Thinking of Neal, even for a moment, made Emma think of Henry and as she imagined him tucked in bed, had he ate his supper with no fuss? Was all his homework completed? How did he do on the test they had spent all week studying for? A sharp female voice broke Emma out of her motherly thoughts.

"Move it bitch, that is my corner." The scantily clad woman growled as she neared Emma.

"Red, relax, it's me" Emma declared holding up her hands to placate the advancing vixen.

"Oh my God! Ems I'm _so_ sorry." Red crooned rapping her bare arms around Emma's shoulders in a loose hug. "I thought you were trying to steel my spot, I mean in _that_ outfit can you blame me? You are a babe Swan." Red gave Emma the onceover, checking her out from every angle, and giving her a loving smack on her bum when she was done that made Emma jolt in surprise.

"So" said Emma suddenly ready to get down to business and get inside The Pawn Shoppe where it would be warm. She didn't know how Red did it, standing out here night after night as it got colder and colder. Whatever pays the bills. "Who is my lookout tonight?"

Walsh was armed and if he was coming here to Gold's place with a gun he was pretty much a dead man walking and anyone who tried to get in his way would end up the same. Emma was supposed to get in his way.

"There is a man inside who works for Mr. Gold" Red explained, "He watches the girls, if someone gets too friendly he escorts them out."

"Isn't that what bouncers are for?" Emma asked

"Bouncers are too intimidating, Mr. Gold prefers a more subtle touch. Anyways Jones is inside, he's already messaged me. Technically tonight is his night off, he's there only if you need him." Red grinned at her wolfishly and tried to pull her sleeveless fur vest closer around her to give her warmth. Red had on a very short, shorter than Emma's dress, black pleather skirt, red fishnet stockings, and tank-top with the grey faux fur sleeveless hooded vest over top. Her already lumineciant eyes were made to stand out even more with the application of thick black liner and false lashes. Unlike Emma, Red had foregone thigh-high boots for a pair of low heeled pumps, she was naturally taller than Emma and didn't want to be mistaken for a Queen. Besides, some men just found height intimidating. Her long raven hair was piled messily atop her head.

"I'll be out here if you need me" she said with a coy smile and a wink, Emma smiled back at her glad to know Red would be out here waiting on the off chance Walsh actually made it out of her grasp and escaped Red had ways of detaining him.

Emma took a deep breath then opened the fine handled door of The Pawn Shoppe and it was like going down the rabbit hole


	2. What She Found There

The Pawn Shoppe was more like The Cave than The Hole across the street, it was actually a full restaurant, the two places couldn't have been more different. Smooth gold lighting illuminated the space which was interiorised with distressed mahogany. In some spots the walls were lined with shelves which sported various types of antiques and collectables, the reservation desk was actually a glass showcase displaying rare and valuable items most of which Emma couldn't identify, and one whole wall which led to a secluded looking alcove was completely covered in books. Actual leather bound books with gold or silver stencil lettering on their spines, Emma could see them glinting in the light.

A beautiful highly polished bar ran along in front of the book wall and a varnished dance floor to its left of centre.

"Table for one?" the pleasant looking hostess behind the desk asked Emma as she approached. She had short black hair and a friendly smile, her name tag read Mary Margret.

"Actually I'm here to speak to Mr. Gold, is he available?" Emma asked in equal politeness with a gentle smile.

Somewhere to her right came the distinct noise of dishes falling then a sudden furious shout.

"You stupid girl, what are you doing?" it was a slightly older than middle aged man dressed in a fine dark suit with greying, almost shoulder length hair. _Mr. Gold_.

"No-nothing broke, look it, it's just a chip" the young waitress replied shyly holding up a cup to show its minimal damage.

"Just a chip?" Mr. Gold repeated, "It's no good, I can't serve my customers their drinks out of chipped cups. Bin it." He said before storming off as well as he could with the support of a fine ebony cane.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mary Margret asked as though she was asking Emma if going swimming in a shark tank was the best way to spend her holiday.

"Yes please" Emma replied with certainty, "It's a matter of some importance."

Mary Margret gave Emma an apologetic smile before dashing off after her employer.

Emma went back to inspecting the showcase, on top sat a little plaque that read _anything can be bought, for a price. _Inside the case among the glass vials and fancy cloak pins, one item stood out from the rest, a twisted silver dagger. It held her enraptured.

It wasn't long before the exotic voice of Mr. Gold broke her thoughts "How can I be of service to you Mrs. …?"

"Miss Swan," said Emma extending her hand, he shook it as she explained. "Graham Hunter from the sheriff's office sent me over."

"Ah, perhaps we should talk somewhere more private then" with a wicked grin Mr. Gold turned to head to his office knowing Emma had no choice, but to follow.

Mary Margret was still hovering nearby and Gold eyed her wearily.

"I'll send for ya dearie when were through" he said by way of dismissal and she scurried off to look after her section of the bar.

Leary, Emma followed Mr. Gold through the door behind the desk that led to the kitchen, and his office. The office was small only a single leather chair sat behind an imposing carved wooden desk. It seemed any guest here were few and forced to stand. It too was filled with ancient looking books and an odd assortment of knick-knacks.

"Is everything in here for sale?" Emma asked suddenly remembering the sign on the front desk.

"Anything can be bought, for a price" he confirmed, "but most people aren't willing to pay it, why Miss Swan, has something caught your eye already?"

"No, just wondering."

"Ah-ah, you are lying, and that's bad manners, but I'll forgive you as you're here to help me."

"Yes, from what we can gather Mr. Walsh is plaining on coming here tonight to rob you and then leave town."

"We can't have that, now, can we."

"No, we can't. That's why I'm here; it's my job to stop him."

"No offense princess, but how do you plan to do that?" he asked eyeing her up.

"With all due respect Mr. Gold I have six years of experience working as a bails bond woman, Mr. Hunter wouldn't have sent me over if he thought I couldn't handle the job."

Something in the tone of her voice must have finally convinced him because he smiled then, a wide toothy, crocodile smile and said "very well dearie I should let you get to business, anything you order is on the house."

Accepting that as a dismissal Emma turned to leave when she reached for the door Gold spoke again, "and dearie, if you change your mind, if something catches your eye, don't be afraid to ask the price."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary Margaret led Emma to a small table that had a good view of everywhere except the tucked away alcove. A blue light shined down on her and Emma noticed what appeared to be a mobile hung above the table. It was strung with blue glass unicorns that danced with a gentle breeze from the AC system.

"Where does he find this stuff?" Emma marveled aloud.

"I have no idea" said Mary Margaret following Emma's gaze. "are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"I'm fine, really." Emma confirmed

"Well if you need anything don't hesitate to call me over." With a final warm smile she was off helping another couple with their bill.

Instantly Emma relaxed, she liked the woman even though they had only just met, she just hated being coddled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma dance in the middle of the floor not caring she danced alone it allowed for freer movements. There were others crowded onto the varnished wood, couples and larger groups but she had avoided them all. Soft rock from the 70's and 80's flowed freely out of the speakers and just as _Abracadabra_ started up a very solid form came up behind her.

"A gentleman never lets a lady dance alone, that's just bad form" whispered a dark, husky voice in her ear. It sounded slightly familiar too. Emma looked down and recognized the black studded motorcycle boots, and dark-washed ripped jeans as belonging to the guy who had been playing pool at The Hole.

"It's a shame I don't see one then" she whispered back.

"That's because I'm behind you love" he said clearly gaining confidence.

"I meant a lady" she snarked back, and she could've sworn she heard him growl, but she didn't push him away.

It had been ages since Emma had let loose and danced like this, she worked too hard and often to have a good time, and her best friend was a hooker. The only other grown-ups Emma had regular contact with were August and Neal, and Henry's teacher Ms. Mills.

Emma's dance partner thrust against her in a way that if she were younger would make her think he wanted to take her home for the night. Emma always gave as good as she got though and rubbed herself back into him, and _oh_ that felt nice.

"Easy on the goods love" he expelled breathlessly, rubbing his nose against the shell of her ear.

Between that voice and those fiery touches Emma was barely holding herself together. His rough hands explored her tight thighs, gently tugging her hips into him on every other pass, it was nearly enough to make Emma forget why she was here. Why was she here, at this club, dancing with a beautiful stranger when she could be somewhere else doing other things with him instead?

Whoa where had that come from? Too far, things had already gone too far.

"Wait stop" she said finally turning around to face him, splaying her hand on his chest to hold him back. Instantly his face fell, she had to save this. Did she? Why did she?

"I'm parched, lets grab a seat and some water" she gave him her best reassuring smile and cocking his head he let her lead him off the dance floor to the table she had claimed earlier.

Almost instantly Mary Margret was there with two glasses of ice water with lemon wedges. Emma nodded her thanks before gulping down big mouthfuls.

Emma's dance partner had shed his leather jacket, how had he managed this long, and was polishing off his own glass of water by the time she was ready to talk.

"Like what you see?" he asked her casually.

Emma had been staring at his arms, or rather the tattoos on his arms. Each forearm was delicately inked, his left forearm boasted an anchor with rope looped through it while a compass graced his right.

"What are they for?" she asked rather abruptly, "I mean do they have meanings?" she corrected.

For a moment the man seemed stunned into silence then explained "Aye lass they do. The anchor" he ran his finger down it "is for my brother and father, both of whom I lost at sea. It is a symbol of my past, something to keep me grounded and tied to my roots. The compass is my future something to lead me forward, point the way."

He sounded sad and Emma was almost sorry she asked when he suddenly perked up, "and now you know more about me, than I know about you, so do I at least get a name?" he smiled and the way he smiled made it hard to resist.

"Emma Nolan" she half lied, she couldn't believe she'd almost told this man her real name. she had felt so comfortable with him, it had felt natural.

"Pleased to meet you Emma, you can call me Jonesy" he said flashing another brilliant smile.

Emma was about to suggest they get out of there, convinced Walsh had decided not to show tonight after all when her phone buzzed from her jacket pocket.

Looking at the call display she saw a new message from Red, and reading the message, she didn't like at all what she found there.


	3. We're all Mad Here

"What is it love, what's happened?" Jonesy asked the concern on Emma's face must have really shone through for him to notice. Two words and she was rattled, beyond rattled "_he's coming_" was all the text had said. There was only one "he" Emma was worried about and tonight that was Walsh. She looked up just in time to see him slip inside the door leading to Gold's office.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, please?" she asked rather sweetly, too sweetly. "Ladies room" she said as if she needed to explain herself to this guy. A dream hunk of a guy who she had only just met and had practically copulated with on the dance floor, so very unlike her.

He nodded once to show he understood not that he could have stopped her. This is what she had waited for all night, the real reason she was in this fancy joint. Bringing Walsh down was the only thing that mattered. As Emma marched across the floor she noticed Mr. Gold was out among his patrons, good that meant he was safe, for now. Emma ducked into the hallway leading to the kitchen fairly sure she was unnoticed and un-holstered her gun from its awkward spot between her thighs, no longer cold, the handle was very warm indeed.

Gold's office door was shut but not locked and Emma made her move stealthily slipping inside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Walsh." Emma said raising her gun pointing it directly at Walsh's head having caught the man red-handed kneeling in front of Gold's safe.

He barely spared her a glance, eyeing her from over his shoulder.

"And what are you going to do about it? Little girl" he hissed at her.

Emma was used to such taunts; the perps never took her seriously. They said she was weak and called her names but nothing stuck to her, not anymore, she'd heard it all too many times.

"I'm serious, I give you to the count of three to stand up and walk away from the safe before I pump you full of lead. That last part was a bit of a lie, there were a lot of people after Walsh and they all wanted him alive.

"You won't do that" he said calling her bluff he turned abruptly standing up to his full height and stocked toward her and right into her gun. He rested his forehead against the barrel and smiled at her lecherously.

"Go ahead, shoot me" he challenged.

Emma had made a fatal error choosing to confront Walsh in here where no one could see her. What was the point of getting Red to find her back-up if the back-up didn't know it was needed? Besides her friend, (Joe?) or whatever his name had been could be anyone of the faceless guys out on the dance floor or worse maybe he, as she had, thought Walsh was a no-show and had split. After all he wasn't getting paid; it was strictly a favour Red had cashed in on, for her.

Emma smiled at him then stepped on his foot, _hard_, and bringing her knee back up jammed it right into his sensitive ball sack. Walsh had been reaching for his aching foot when Emma had brought her knee up causing him to lose balance and fall backwards into Gold's immaculately kept desk sending loose papers skyward.

In the precious seconds when Emma reached to pull her handcuffs out of her boot Walsh tried to bolt, he made it as far as the door when it suddenly swung open knocking right into him, sending him straight to the floor.

"Honey, I'm home" called Jonesy in a mock Fred Flintstone kind of way then spotting Walsh knocked out cold on the floor added "sorry love, is this a bad time?"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, "no, that was perfect timing."

Noticing the gun Emma held loosely in her hand he nodded at it and said "you must be Red's friend."

"You know Red?" Emma asked not really surprised, lots of people _knew_ Red. In fact if you wanted to know anything about this part of town you had to look no further than Red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced then, allow me, Killian Jones" he said taking a low and flamboyant bow, "at your service, and you are?"

"Miss Swan what exactly is going on here?" a very angry Scottish man asked, _Mr. Gold_.

"Allow me to explain-" she started but was cut off

"Oh, you'd better, look at the bloody mess you made of my office" he exploded pushing his way in past Killian and the unconscious Walsh.

"Hey, now that's no way to talk to the lady" Killian tried to intervene on her behalf.

"I'll deal with you later" said Gold pointing a threating finger at him.

"How about a 'gee thanks' I did catch the guy." Emma cut in, tired of being ignored. Her job was technically done now. All she had to do was call Graham and wait for him to show up, if she was lucky she could still be in bed by two.

"Gee, thanks" Mr. Gold said and Emma doubted he could have sounded more sarcastic.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I caught him, he stole nothing and he didn't get away." Emma huffed out.

"Because of me, I might add" Killian interjected, coming further into the room to stand next to Emma.

Gold took his seat behind his desk, the once pristine office now in shambles, and it was all Emma's fault. He glowered at her clearly some heavy amounts of thinking going on behind those deceptive eyes.

"You know something dearie, you're right" he conceded "and with that your job is done, you may go." He made a little shooing motion with his fingers encouraging them to leave him be.

"Thank-you" Emma acknowledged, she was preparing to flip Walsh over and cuff him when Gold spoke again

"What are you doing?"

"Arresting him, what does it look like?" Emma complained, she was getting cranky and therefore ready to go home now. Her earlier endorphins high had run its course and she was coming down hard.

Killian helped Emma flip Walsh and watched fascinated as she forcefully cuffed his hands behind his back.

"If I had of known you were carrying those little beauties around with you, love, we would've been out of here a lot sooner." He cocked his eyebrow as he let his innuendo sink in and Emma acknowledged it with a small smile.

"Why don't you both just leave, and continue your flirting elsewhere?" Gold said his temper clearly on the rise again.

"I'm not going anywhere without him" Emma said pointing to the still out-cold Walsh.

"Sure ya are dearie, you can leave him behind. I prefer to punish him with my own brand of justice, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind" Emma said sticking up for herself "this lump of pathetic" here she toed Walsh roughly "owes a lot of people a lot of money, including you Mr. Gold. If I don't call Graham down here he'll be awfully suspicious and you won't see a penny of what he took."

Emma watched Gold closely, watched as he twisted and distorted his face as he warred with what he wanted to do and what he needed to do.

"Fine, just get the bastard out of my sight" he relinquished.

"With pleasure" Emma grinned malevolently "Oi, Jones, give me hand."

"As you wish, my lady."

Between the two of them it was no trouble at all to drag Walsh out to the front of the building where Emma called Graham directly, she was not in the mood to deal with the office secretary Ellen Tinker. Tinker was a nervous wreck on a good day and an incorrigible gossip and flirt at her worst neither Emma, nor anyone one else in the office had the time or patience to deal with her for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Graham? Are you okay, it sounds like you just ran a mile?" Emma asked when her boss finally picked up.

"Yeah I'm fine, Walsh is cuffed and waiting for you out front of The Pawn Shoppe."

"Twenty minutes! Well just hurry, I want to get in bed before the sun comes up." with that she snapped her phone shut and let out a huffy breath.

"You alright love?" the now familiar voice of Killian spoke from next to her. She still couldn't get over the smoky texture, and rolling gravel that was his voice it made her want things, bad things.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wish my boss would hurry up and get here, its damn cold out."

It was ten to two in the morning in the middle of September in Miami but Emma wanted nothing more than to crawl into her waiting bed in a pair of warm pajamas with a nice warm mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon on top.

Killian waited with her the whole time. He didn't have to but he stayed. Red was nowhere in sight and Emma hoped she had gotten lucky with a kind and wealthy client. Someone who would pay extra let her spend the night, and take a warm shower in the morning. Like the guy from that movie, _Pretty Woman_. Someday that would be Red.

When Graham finally did show up he was more bright-eyed and bushy-tailed then to be expected for someone out and about at quarter after two. And his hair was wet, really had the man actually showered before coming down. Emma was ready to let all hell loose on her boss when Mr. Gold came out his own front door.

"Ah Sheriff Hunter, at last" he said stepping off the curb and shaking hands with Graham.

"Mr. Gold, I hope everything worked out?" Graham asked.

"Yes, truly, everything worked out splendidly." Emma knew he was lying and wondered why he was covering her but when he didn't have to but gave no further clues.

"You'll be looking forward to the court date then I'll be sure to send you along the information. We'll be laying extra charges now, attempted break-in and suspected armed robbery. Just to name a few, this man is going to be locked up for a long time."

"Aye, I am, and I eagerly await your papers on the case."

"Alright good, am I done here?" Emma asked trying to move this process along, "I'm ready to wash my hands of this madness."

"I'm sorry dearie, that's just not possible" Gold piped up "you see we're all mad here."


	4. The Queen of Hearts

In no time Graham had a now alert Walsh tucked safely in his squad car and was off to lock him up for the night, which was a good thing because Emma was ready to head home.

"Do you mind joining me in my office for a moment Miss Swan; we have some things to discuss." Mr. Gold requested.

If it had been any other client Emma would have said no, put if off until a decent hour of the morning not quarter to three, she didn't want to do this now. Something in Gold's voice made it clear to her though that refusing him was not an option, and if she knew what was good for her she would follow him.

"Of course" Emma complied.

Emma, followed by Killian, _what was he still doing here?,_ followed Mr. Gold back into the club.

The Pawn Shoppe was not empty by any stretch but now that the supper hour was well and truly passed it seemed hollow somehow. The whole end of the spacious room that was filled with tables lay silent as two girls cleaned them off.

"Ashley, Dawn" Mr. Gold called to them and they came over quickly, "you are free to leave, see you again tomorrow night. Tell me Dawn, princess, how was your first night working here?"

"Good, excellent, thank-you for hiring me Mr. Gold" the petite red-head replied.

"Good, good, I'm pleased. Now hurry along dearie you must be exhausted."

With that the girl named Dawn gave a quick dip of her head and was out of sight before Emma could blink twice.

Back in Gold's office Emma noticed it wasn't as much as a disaster as it had been before, one of the other girls must have cleaned it up in the interim.

"What are you still doing here?" Gold shot at Killian voicing Emma's earlier thoughts.

"I'm just-"

"You can just wait outside the door, if that is your intentions." He said rather sharply.

Without another word Killian was closing the door behind him and Emma was alone with Gold.

"You didn't tell Graham." Emma started not wanting to waste any time, she really just wanted to be home in bed.

"Tell Graham what? There is nothing to tell. Now what _I _want to know is what _you_ want from me?"

"What _I_ want?" Emma asked shocked, "you're the one who asked me back into _your_ office." She pointed out.

"Yes, but what did you see, there is something in here you want, what is it?" he asked rather more viciously than intended.

"The baseball card" Emma said defeated, she pointed to the glass framed card sitting on a shelf behind Gold's desk. She had spotted it earlier, it had called out to her like it was the only item in the room worth looking at. "My son collects them, that one looks pretty old, I bet he'd love to have it for his collection."

"You have a son?" he asked looking at her. Emma got this a lot, she knew she was a young mother, but she didn't take lip from anybody, not even the Mr. Gold's of the world.

"Yes" she said defiantly, daring him to say something negative about it.

"I had a son once too." Gold explained, suddenly going soft spoken. "That baseball card belonged to him." he had a faraway look in his eye, one Emma recognized as loneliness. She had felt like that once, when she had no family. But then she had met August, and Neal, and then she had Henry. Henry was all the family she ever needed.

"I'm sorry." Emma said automatically.

"He isn't dead." Gold said a little too sharply, "We just aren't on speaking terms. One day though."

"Right, so is it for sale? You said everything has a price." Emma asked trying her luck. She didn't know why but she really wanted to get it for Henry, she would give anything for it.

"Yes, but can you pay the price?" he asked, almost echoing her thoughts. When she didn't answer he finally declared "your necklace."

Emma hadn't even realized she had been fingering it until he mentioned it. "Pardon?" she asked not sure she fully understood.

"Services rendered, plus you necklace." He explained, and that's when Emma understood, it wasn't all about money this was trading something for equal sentimental value.

There was a time when Emma would have gladly parted with the Swan pendant it was nothing but a bad reminder of why you shouldn't trust others with your heart, what happened when you played with fire. But then everything had changed, she and Neal were good now, and it had been so long since she had gone a day without wearing it, she suddenly felt possessive. It was hers it had been a gift when things were good.

"See, I told you, not everyone can pay the price." Mr. Gold acknowledged her war within.

"How about services rendered, plus a future favour." Emma countered she suddenly felt the need to have that baseball card, for Henry.

"You want to make a deal with me?" he asked surprised, "not many people do, you can't back out."

"I understand" Emma was volunteering herself for who knew what but it couldn't be worse than the disaster that had been Walsh.

"Well as it so happens, there was one other thing I was going to ask you to help me with. It would have been a well-paying job but if you truly want the card I'll take it as a favour."

Emma was cringing on the inside, with Gold's kind of money she could have bought Henry a hundred baseball cards, but money wasn't everything, and Gold was already gingerly taking it down off the shelf.

"Have we got a deal?" he asked holding out the card to her.

"You didn't tell me what the job is?" She said as a way to belay their transaction.

"It doesn't really matter, now does it dearie, it's your favour." He countered, "Have we got a deal?"

"Yes, yes we do." Emma said reaching her hand out across his desk. With the baseball card safely in her hands Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Mr. Gold, what is it you want me to do?" She asked tucking the precious cargo into her clutch.

"I want you to help me find my son, that's what you do Miss Swan, isn't it, find people?"

Before she could answer a fist was pounding on the office door, "Lass, are you alright in there?" Killian's voice came floating through the door.

Emma stared at the door in shocked silence for a moment before finding her voice, "yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Emma's thoughts were still going around her head a mile a minute '_he waited, for me? He waited, for me?_' when she realized Mr. Gold was saying something to her.

"Does that sound amicable?" He finished.

"Sorry, what?" she asked dazed.

"Tomorrow night, can you be here for eight o'clock? We'll go over the particulars then. It's obvious you want to get home, to your son."

Emma almost let slip that her son wasn't at home, but then thought better of it. "Yes of course, that's fine Mr. Gold. I'll see you tomorrow night." And with that she was out the door.

Emma's fingers were flying fast over her phones keyboard ready to call up a taxi when she noticed the presence beside her.

"Need a lift?" Killian was there with his warm voice, and warmer smile.

"You have a car?" she asked looking him up and down, he did not look like the car type.

"No love, something much better" he said pulling out a motorcycle key from his jacket pocket, and he gave her a wicked grin.

It was funny how easily Killian seemed to have fallen for her. And maybe, she him, just a little bit, but she would never admit it. Years of being single and not caring, knowing she couldn't afford to have someone that intimate in her life. Suddenly she was the Queen of Hearts.


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser

At long last Emma lay in her bed, wide awake. It was 3:30 now but sleep still hadn't claimed her, the motorcycle ride had given her a new high and she had to let it come down naturally. The bike was totally custom built and yet something about it had been familiar. Of course that was just silly she had probably seen it parked in the vacant lot next to The Hole, where it had been tonight. Riding on the back of the bike her arms around Killian's middle had reminded her of another bike, another rider.

The summer August had turned eighteen he had been able to buy a second-hand bike. He had saved his money from odd jobs for two years. The bike hadn't been in bad shape either but August had modification plans. Emma had been fourteen at the time and for her birthday he took her for a ride.

She had been nervous, but thrilled and gripped him tightly as the engine revved beneath them. "Do you trust me?" he had asked. Of course she trusted him they were all each other had the closest thing to family. She had pressed her nose into his back and inhaled the calming sent of his leather jacket.

Leather and gasoline, Emma had forgotten how intoxicating that sent could be, and she couldn't help it. Riding pillion to Killian she had buried her nose in his collar breathing in his own scent accompanied by leather and gasoline. Emma gave him directions as needed and in no time they were stopping in front of her door.

Killian straddled his bike as she dismounted and with a turn Emma said a quick thank you and good bye.

"Wait, Swan" he called as she approached her door, "can I see you again?" he asked. He had removed his helmet and damn if he didn't look good with his hair all mussed.

She had to swallow before she could speak the sight enough to leave her mouth a little dry.

"Maybe" she said coly before turning back to the door and heading inside. She locked the door and leaned back against it listening for the sound of the motorcycle to spring to life again. After a minute the engine started and she heard him pull away.

Emma eventually fell asleep shortly before four. Her dreams were full of motorcycles and strangers in black leather jackets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey kid" said Emma as Henry opened the door for her at Neal's place.

"Mom hi" Henry smiled with glee as his mother strode in the door ruffling his hair on the way.

"I got something for you" she said bringing out the fragile card and handing it to her son.

"Anton Little no way mom, he was the best." Henry's eyes had grown wide and his speech quickened in excitement.

"Did I hear someone say Anton Little?" Neal asked poking his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Do you know him?" Emma asked she wasn't a big baseball fan.

"Know him? He was my favourite player. He played for the San Francisco Giants, when I was a kid. If he was up at bat it was always a home run." Neal explained.

"And if the bases were loaded, boom, boom, boom" Henry pantomimed, "that was four home runs."

"They called him 'Tiny' but he was a big man, quite tall and very strong, I don't know how many bats he cracked in his career. May I see the card Henry?" Neal asked, it was too much.

Henry complied letting his father look over the card with care.

"Wow, this is a limited edition anniversary card. I had one just like it when I was a kid, there was only 300 ever printed and they were all numbered. Mine was 96." Neal flipped the card over and Emma watched as his face fell.

"What number is mine?" Henry asked curiously.

"I'm sorry kid, there is a scratch over the number, it might be 88, but it's hard to tell. The lower the number the more valuable it is." Neal gave his son a smile and handed Henry his card back.

"I remember when they first came out, I was seven or eight at the time, I told my parents that was all I wanted for Christmas that year. Santa didn't even have to bring me an orange or a candy cane, just an Anton Little baseball card." Neal had a faraway look in his eye, that made Emma want to reach out and hug him, she knew what was coming next.

"And you got it" she said deflecting.

"Yeah, I did, but it was the last Christmas we spent together as a family. That's why your mom and I are friends' kid, so we can still be a family." Neal smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair as Emma had done.

"That and we share a car, speaking of which can I borrow it tonight?" Emma asked tipping her head to the side.

"Yeah, sure" Neal okayed, " did you catch the guy last night?"

"Yup, I have to go back tonight though." Emma said it like it was a chore, something she wished she really didn't have to do, but a job was a job.

"Super mom wins again" Henry cried victorious, he loved hearing about how is mom caught the bad guys.

"Hey kid, why don't you go show Uncle August your new card." Emma said bending down to Henry's level.

"He's sleeping" Henry said looking a little crestfallen "hey dad, can I go show John?" he asked perking up a bit.

"Yeah sure kid" and with that Henry was out the door. John was one of the three Darling children who lived in the apartment above Neal's and one of Henry's best friends.

"Where did you get that card Emma?" Neal asked after Henry was gone. His voice held a note of wonder.

"Payment for the job I did last night." Emma said, suddenly defensive.

"What kind of person pays you with a baseball card?" Neal asked in hushed outrage not wanting to wake his sleeping friend.

"I asked for it, for Henry." Emma hissed back. "The guy had it just sitting there in his office and when I saw it I couldn't help but think how much Henry would like to have it."

"Emma, that card could be worth a lot of money." Neal said, all serious.

"We are not selling it." Emma said determined, "Its Henry's now, I gave it to him. Whatever happened to yours?" she asked changing her tone.

"It got left behind when mum took me away. I didn't have time to pack everything I wanted to bring." Neal looked sad and Emma almost felt guilty for bringing it up.

He had told her how his father was a drunk and that finally coming to her senses his mother had come into his room one night and ordered him to pack a bag of clothes. They left and had never looked back. They made a new life for themselves, far away and it had been good until one day his mother hadn't come back home from her job as a waitress. Neal had been eleven, Henry's age and was suddenly all alone. Years later he found out his mother hadn't been a waitress at all and had been murdered because she had been taking extra money from her pimps' cut. Money she had given to Neal to save.

"I'm sorry" Emma said, not sure what she was apologizing for.

"Are you staying for supper or what? I got spaghetti sauce cooking on the stove." He said, suddenly adopting an Italian accent.

"Yeah, I'll stay" Emma smiled; she loved Neal's homemade spaghetti sauce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That is quite the vessel you captain there Swan."

Emma smiled automatically at the sound of the now familiar voice that had spoken from behind her. She quickly neutralized her features, as she turned to face Killian. The yellow Punch Buggy stood out like a sore thumb wherever she drove it but it especially looked out of place in front of the immaculately kept front windows of The Pawn Shoppe.

"I could say the same thing about you." Emma called back to him.

"Ah, _The Pearl_, you liked it then?" He asked steeping close to her as they walked together up the sidewalk.

"You named your bike?" she asked.

"What, you didn't name your car?" he asked jokingly.

"It's not my car." There weren't many places Emma had to go that she couldn't walk or take a taxi but the Bug had a special place in her heart and her and Neal shared it. Not to mention, it was how they met.

"And_ I_ didn't name it, it's not _my_ bike." he said opening the door for her, ever the gentleman.

"What do you mean it's not your bike?" Emma had an uneasy feeling about this.

"It belongs to a friend, he let me borrow it once and I haven't given it back yet." Killian explained.

"Because you wanted to keep it" Emma accused.

"Because we lost touch, if I find him again, I'll give it back." Killian offered.

"Table for two?" asked the hostess with a smile, tonight it was the brown haired girl who had dropped the cup the night before.

"No" said Emma and Killian at the same time.

"I'm here to see Mr. Gold." Emma said.

"As am I" Killian inputted

"At the same time?" she asked confused, Emma saw her name tag read Lacy.

"No" said Emma as Killian said "yes"

"Is this about what happened last night?" Lacy asked

"Yes" Killian replied as Emma said "no."

Lacy's head was bobbing back and forth between them as though she was watching a tennis match.

"Which of you wants to go first?" She asked.

"He can go" Emma supplied and Killian offered "she can."

Before Emma could say anything else Killian spoke again, "Ladies first, please, be my guest."

"Thank you." with a nod of her head she followed Lacy back to the office door she now knew so well. The door had a few scratches on it but other than that looked fine.

Lacy knocked on the door and Mr. Gold called from inside, "you may entre."

Lacy opened the door just enough to admit Emma and she stepped inside.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how lovely to see you again" he said with a smile.

"You did offer me a job." She said matter-of-factly she wasn't going to put up with him twisting words on her tonight.

"That I did" he said pulling out an old picture and handing it to her. "Miss Swan, I haven't seen my son in twenty-three years, I let him and his mother down, and I want to make it up to him. I'm getting on in years, and I need to make my peace with him."

Emma's hand gave a slight tremor as she held the picture. It was an original no doubt about that, twenty years old at least. A young boy was smiling right at the camera it was a school photo, not a wallet size but an eight by ten something that sat in a frame for a long time. That was the problem though. They boy in the picture, with his messy brown hair, toothy smile and bright eyes, it could have been Henry, but it wasn't. In cramped cursive writing on the back it read Beale Gold, age eight. Emma felt as though the ground had been pulled out from underneath her, the room was tilted sideways, and things were getting curiouser and curiouser.


	6. The Little Crocodile

Emma sat at the bar in The Pawn Shoppe trying to ignore the bartender. Not an easy feat. He was flamboyantly dressed in a sparkly gold dress shirt and his flaming orange hair was gelled so it stuck up, well, like a flame. The man looked like a walking candle stick. _Louis_ was etched into his name tag; he was from the French Quarter in New Orleans. Mr. Gold had hired him after finding out he would never be able to go back home. Yeah, he was the chatty sort but thankfully he was currently talking someone else's ear off. A slightly rounder man seated at the other end of the bar, his dirty brown suit had seen better days, and he kept checking his watch as if he had been waiting for someone to show up.

Emma raised the glass of whisky to her lips and took another sip of the liquid fire, enjoying the pleasant burn down her throat. Everything Gold had explained to her had been a blur, "_When I woke up they were gone",_ _"may have changed names. Her maiden name was Cassidy", "When I found out she had died I cried."_ It was all too much, too similar. Emma had never failed a client before, she had always got her man, but she knew Neal never wanted to see his father again and if Gold _was_ Neal's father she might as well pack up and leave now, because if she didn't produce results she would be the one being hunted.

"May I join you?" Killian asked coming to stand by her stool.

"It's still a free country" she offered.

There was a large mirror placed behind the bar and Emma watched their reflections as he slid onto the stool beside hers and she took in his appearance. He looked much the same as he had the night before, black denim boot cut Levi's, same studded motorcycle boots (safety first), same leather jacket. Tonight his black t-shirt sported a very red apple that had a creepy skull imprinted on it, if it was a band logo Emma didn't know it.

Emma was quite dressed down tonight, compared to the night before, dark-wash blue jeans and a red lacy peplum top with three-quarter length sleeves. Again her swan pendant hung at her neck, and her long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"What's the matter love, what did the bastard say to you to make you come out here and spend money at his bar?" Killian asked.

"On the house" Emma said tipping the whisky glass back and forth in front of Killian's nose "as long as I'm working for him."

"You're working for him now, what has he got on you?" Killian's voice was serious, like owing a debt to Gold was a bad thing.

"He wants me to find his son for him." Emma said taking another sip of her drink.

"His son" Killian's voice sounded far away like he was remembering something someone told him a long time ago.

"Yeah, what about you, you still got a job?" she asked.

"Aye and unlike you, I don't drink on the job" he moved to slide off the stool but Emma grabbed at his jacket pulling him back as she leaned forward.

"Whoa there darling" Killian said tipping her back up "you're going to stay on this stool until I say, okay" Emma was too dazed to respond.

"Can you get a glass of water for her please" Killian asked to a passing waitress, Emma thought it was the Ashley girl from the night before.

"I'm not drunk" Emma protested and truthfully she wasn't, she'd only had the one drink.

"Aye, but you also can't drive. Sit." Killian ordered as Emma tried to stand up again.

Emma's legs buckled under her and she sat back down. How was she going to tell Neal that his father was living in the city and wanted to see him? Not only see him but actually talk to him. She knew there was no love lost on Neal's side. What would he say if she even hinted at it? On the other side stalling on giving information to Gold was just plan dangerous. She could walk into his office right now and tell him Neal's address.

"Lass are you okay? You've gone awfully pale." Killian's voice brought her comfort and she gladly accepted the glass of water he pushed in front of her.

"I'm fine" she squeaked out, her voice giving away how very not fine she was.

"No you're not, what's got you so rattled?" he asked, his blue eyes holding nothing but concern.

"I can't" she whispered, not bothering to clarify what she couldn't do.

"Okay, I'll be over here if you need me" he said pointing to a blank spot on the wall.

Emma watched him go and though he was only a few feet away, leaning against his spot on the wall, it felt like miles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Almost two hours later Emma was leaning up against the cool, clean brick of The Pawn Shoppe, breathing in deep breaths of air. She was completely torn, had no idea what she was going to do. This was the worst situation she had ever been in. Part of her still loved Neal, always would, and while they couldn't make a romantic relationship work they made a pretty good team raising Henry, just like they had made a good team in Phoenix.

When Emma turned sixteen she was done with the system. August had promised to wait around in Maine for her to turn eighteen but another failed foster home later and she wanted out. They moved to Phoenix where August worked semi-legal jobs and Emma took to piety theft. They only had August's bike which wasn't good as a get-a-way car so when Emma saw the yellow bug just sitting there it was prime for the taking.

Only she wasn't expecting the owner to be sleeping in the back seat, or that he wasn't really the owner either, as she found out when they got pulled over by the cops. He played the "my girlfriend doesn't know how to drive stick" card and the officer bought it. Of course neither statement was true, and some weeks later Emma showed Neal just how good at handling stick she was. After that it was her August and Neal running the cons. Sometimes she would pretend to be pregnant and one of them would distract the clerk while the other stood guard and interrupted if someone began to suspect she was stealing.

One night after sharing a case of beer between them, Neal told them how he had stolen some very expensive watches but hadn't been able to fence them. He still had the key for the train station locker where they were hidden. If they could fence the watches they would have enough money to move to Tallahassee, and August could fix up his bike. Emma knew it was risky but with a few beers in her she thought it sounded like a great idea. The next morning the guys had awoken to find Emma gone with a hastily scribbled note that simply said, be back soon, xoxo Emma.

The look on their faces had been worth it when she returned with the watches. Immediately they started planning and made an appointment with a fence. Only the fence turned out to be an undercover cop. They had sent Emma to do the meeting because she had proven herself going to collect on her own. When she didn't return home that night they knew something had gone wrong.

When they found out the truth Neal had begged August to let him take the fall for it. He would gladly do the jail time and not even blink if it meant Emma was safe, but August would hear none of it. He loved Emma too, like a sister, but this could be a warning for them all to straighten up. It killed both of them but they left Phoenix, and moved north to New York. She didn't know much about what happened in New York. For a few years they had been straight then they had started working with a new guy and one night things went bad. August had been stabbed in the leg and still walked with a limp because of it. The guy had vanished and they never saw him again. A week later Neal got arrested skipped bail and headed down to Florida, where Emma got the call saying a suspect was headed her way.

"Hello beautiful" Killian's voice drifted into her memories, "I thought I might find you out here."

"Well, you did" she said giving him one of her weak smiles. She wasn't in the mood to be flirted at.

"You're really not yourself tonight love" he observed.

"You don't know the real me" she shot back.

"Would you let me get to know you?" he asked, not shy.

"Really, you're doing this now?" she asked and yet sliding closer to him despite herself.

"Doing what?" he asked, voice low, and seductive, closing the distance between them, "you look like you've had a rough night, I just wanted to see if you'd like to go for a drink sometime?" he asked finally spitting it out.

God, he was so close, Emma wanted to lean over just a little and kiss him hard, how his lips would taste if she ran her tongue along them. She closed her eyes and turned away from him liking her own lips instead. What was it about this guy she liked so much? Was it that he screamed 'danger stay away' and she was drawn in by that sort of thing?

"I'm totally your type" he said in agreement with her own thoughts, and cocky to boot.

"Oh really, and what's my type?" she asked turning back to face him. Maybe she was ready to play this game after all.

"Devilishly handsome for one" he stated matter-of-factly, "the sort that likes to cause a little bit of trouble." He leaned in closer again at the sign of her encouragement and licked his own lips.

Emma almost moaned but stopped herself. Technically they were on Red's turf and while Emma hadn't seen hide or hair of her friend she would not want to get caught in such a public place. Emma made a mental note to text Red and make sure she was alright, they had worked out secret codes to text each other if something went wrong one night. Also they were outside The Pawn Shoppe and if Mr. Gold caught them it would be over. For one wild moment Emma thought about shoving Killian up against the brick and following through in the hope it might dispel Gold from wanting her working for him, but he wanted to find his son too much and that wouldn't be fair to Killian.

"Thanks' for the offer Jones, I'll keep it in mind" she said stepping away from the wall, away from him. She gave him what she knew were very flirty eyes that held desire and promise. As she walked away she glanced back and in a pool of light she could see him immobile, jaw slack, and eyes following her all the way to the car. Yup, she had him hooked. Emma allowed herself a pleased smile at that, a smile that turned into a wicked grin as she thought about what he might do later tonight when he was in bed all alone. She grinned like a little crocodile.


	7. Conversations with a Caterpillar

A/N This story part of a series with my other OUAT AU fic, Longer Than Forever. I have three AU stories planed in total, maybe more as they come to me. They are all Captain Swan based and all take place in different times. The common theme being Emma and Killian will always find each other.

* * *

><p>Emma was driving away from the downtown core just as everyone else was heading out. It was ten thirty on a Friday night but she needed to get the car back to Neal's and pick up Henry. Neal and August both worked tonight so she got to spend the rest of the night with her son and the guys would have away to work. Jafar, the owner of Cave of Wonders was a stickler for punctuality and they guys were due at eleven, Emma sped up just a radio blasted out KISS' <em>'I was made'<em> as she pulled into the driveway of the apartment building and she sang along as she waited for the guys to come down. She tried not to think of the gorgeous man she had just left behind or of her dilemma about Neal.

Henry and Neal squeezed into the back of the Bug, allowing August to get in the front as it was easier on his leg. Emma kept the music loud all the way to her place, she couldn't talk to Neal least she say something about his father, and it was too soon for that conversation. The rest of the night flew by she let Henry stay up late, eating junk food and playing video games together. It was Friday night and they deserved to have a little fun. Emma was supposed to go into work the next day but she didn't have to be there any specific time and if she showed up around lunch time Graham should consider himself lucky for her showing up at all.

It was ten am and Emma was busy making pancakes the next morning when Henry sleepily made his was out to the kitchen.

"Hey kid, how'd you sleep?" She asked bright eyed and cheery.

"Good, you?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"See, staying up late isn't all it's cracked up to be." Her method of teaching was very hands on, if a kid wants to stay up, let him stay up but he'll feel the consequences the next morning.

Henry didn't reply to that so she just plopped a plate of pancakes in front of him and went on her way, cleaning up around the kitchen.

"What's got you so happy?" Henry suddenly asked her, and the question caught her off guard because she wasn't feeling any happier then she thought she was yesterday, or the day before.

"What do you mean kid?" she asked, confused.

"Mom, you were humming." Henry explained without preamble.

"I'm not allowed to hum?" she asked, was it suddenly a federal offense.

"You never hum" was Henry's blunt reply.

Emma thought back, had she been humming and not even noticed?

"What was I humming?" She asked curious.

"I don't know, it was just happy humming, like in the movies. People do it when they're thinking about someone they like." Henry said with a hopeful grin.

Emma knew he always hopped her and Neal would be together again one day and while neither she nor Neal dated much she knew it just wasn't possible. They had been young and in love once but a lot of time had passed and they were different people now. They had respect for each other and that was all that mattered to her.

"You watch too many movies kid." Emma said shaking her head. She hadn't been thinking of anyone, but she also hadn't noticed she had been humming.

With no warning a black cat was suddenly rubbing up against the inside of Emma's leg and she moved to go get Bagheera his breakfast, the little prince that he was.

At eleven thirty Emma made Henry go next door to the elderly lady that lived there. Emma didn't know for how long she would have to stay at work and it being Saturday night she could be sent to deal with any various types of calls. Neal and August worked again and she knew they would be sleeping most of the day to be ready for another long night. She walked to work enjoying the warm sun, knowing she wouldn't get to see it later.

Graham was the happiest looking Emma had seen him in years. He strutted into the office like he owned it, which he did, and took control again. He reprimanded Tinker for flirting with the prisoners, and calling her friends when she was supposed to be working. For the first time in forever it felt like work was actually getting done around here. Paper work was being filed properly, and in a reasonable amount of time. It made Emma suspicious, what could have possibly brought about this change in her friend and co-worker.

Emma was catching up on some of her own paper work when Graham stuck his head out his office door.

"Swan" he bellowed.

With a groan Emma stood, complying with his command.

Graham looked up from his desk as she entered his office, "Emma, I need you to run down to The Den and talk to-"

"The Den, I went to The Den last time, can't you send somebody else." Emma didn't usually complain about her job, she liked the thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through her veins, and generally kicking butt. However the 'bad guys' as Henry would say didn't skip bail every day of the week and while Emma also liked to sit on _her_ butt she could only be idle for so long so Graham found other jobs for her to do.

The Mushroom Den was an underground Hookah Bar some guy ran out of his basement. Emma hated going there it reeked of smoke, beaded curtains hung in all the doorways, and purple mats covered the floor where stoners sat around smoking out of various types of Hookahs and the cops couldn't shut it down because the guy who ran it was a valuable informant.

"He likes you" Graham said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I don't like him. Why can't he come down to the station for once?" Emma protested, she always had to shower after leaving that place.

"You know it doesn't work that way" Graham said shaking his head.

"Okay, fine" Emma consented, "but first you tell me why you changed."

"I haven't changed" he said looking up to meet her eyes, confusion on his face.

"Just remember, I can tell if you lie" she said squinting at him, usually the squinting was enough to make anyone start spilling their beans.

"Here is the folder I need him to look at, ask him if he recognizes any of the faces." Graham said handing her a manila envelope.

"A line up? You're sending him photos of a line up?" Emma asked a tiny hint of rage coming out. Graham just went back to the paperwork on his desk, as Emma turned to go back out the door, she would swear he started humming.

The Mushroom Den was in a dangerous part of town to be sure. And was so greasy, it made The Rabbit Hole look like a five star restaurant. Emma couldn't go there alone and she didn't have a partner. She was just trying to think about whom on the force would be her best bet to bring along when one of the guys in holding called to her.

"Oi, blondie, how about springing a poor bloke" Emma looked over at him, she didn't know him, but he was one of those faces you saw around. His hair was short, almost military buzz cut short, and Emma wondered what he'd done to end up in jail for the day, obviously he had been brought in the night before. Most of the office was empty, the rest of the staff currently being on lunch break, or patrol.

She stalked toward his cell as if she was considering it then asked him straight up, "what are you in for?"

"It won't me, I swear." He said raising his hands defensively.

"Yeah, what didn't you do?" she asked, just a little flirty, they responded better to her when she was a little flirty. "It's okay, you can tell me" she said taking on the tone of conspirator, "I can tell when someone is lying so if you didn't do it then I'll set you free.

He broke like a water balloon.

"Well, I might'av stolen some things, from this bloke and me partner is going to sell it back to 'em tonight." He confessed.

"What's your name?" she asked going to the filing cabinet.

"Will Scarlet" he said just a little bit smug.

Emma flew though the folders until she came to one labeled Scarlet, W. and she opened it examining its contents. Mostly piety theft, a few minor break-ins, EX member of The Hood Gang, met her eyes. He was twenty-six and perfect.

"Who did you steel from?" she asked ready to make a deal. If he helped her tonight she would let him walk.

"You're not gonna like it." He said, giving her a full warning.

"Name, now." She said aggressively and he mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. "What was that?"

"The Caterpillar" he said in barely more than a whisper.

Emma froze, well there went that plain out the window, she couldn't drag him back in to The Den if that was where he had pinched from. She strode over to her desk and did something she had never done before, opened the envelope meant for The Caterpillar.

Dumping the pictures onto her desk Emma sorted through them until she came across the one of Scarlet. Frustrated she swore and shoved the pictures back in.

"That's quite the mouth you got on you Swan" said David Nolan as he walked past her desk.

"Hey Dave, what are you up to tonight?" She asked him, trying to sound casual. David was single and thirty, recently divorced after he found out his wife had been cheating on him, not hard on the eyes, and the perfect back up.

"I've got a date tonight" he said grinning madly at her.

"Who's the lucky lady?" she asked keeping up the conversation, not letting her disappointment show should he get the wrong impression.

"A waitress I met on my last failed date." He answered.

"Well have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emma said with a cheeky smile of her own. David had been plan B, now who was she going to ask?

"Are you going to let me go or not?" Scarlet called from his cell, Emma hoped her resounding silence was answer enough.

A few hours later Emma knew she had no other choice she would have to use Jones as her back up, if she could find him. Red hadn't replied to any of her messages and she had no other way to contact Jones her best hope was to head to The Hole and maybe catch him there. It was only three in the afternoon but it was maybe her only chance.

Luck must have been on her side, Emma noticed Killian right away. He was where she had seen him that first night, in the back corner playing pool with Leroy while two other men watched. She strode toward the pool table with purpose, Killian's back was to her and he didn't see her coming. He was too busy bent over the table lining up his shot.

"All right boys" he said "this is it. Number two in the side pocket." Killian pulled back the cue just as Emma made her presence known.

"Jones, I'm here to ask you out." She said standing behind him and a little to the left so as to avoid being hit by the cue.

Emma watched as he missed his shot spectacularly. The cue ball jumped over the two as he scratched, it jumped right off the table and fell to the floor, hitting the wall to the side of the table, it rolled back coming to a stop at her feet.

"Come again?" he asked turning to face her, his eyes shone brightly, and she couldn't believe the affect she had on him with a few words. This man was powerless where she was concerned.

"I want you to go out with me" she said not ready to show all her cards just yet.

"What's changed your mind, only last night you seemed quite opposed to the idea." He said, a little guarded.

She suddenly felt sorry for leaving him the way she had but life kept bringing them back together. She believed everything happened for a reason, if he wasn't meant to help her tonight than he wouldn't have been at The Hole.

When she didn't respond he filled the silence, "did you have something in mind, or should I start planning?"

"I do have something in mind." She said, bending down and picking up the cue ball, "meet me at my place at eight.

"And Killian," she said handing back the little white ball, "I'm sorry I made you drop your ball."

She could hear him audibly take a gulp of air and swallow it down. Clearly she affected him more than she thought.

At eight o'clock precisely Emma heard the now familiar sound of the bike pulling up to her home and she hurriedly stepped out the door not wanting awkward conversations in the doorway or worse for them to get sidetracked.

Emma was dressed in decidedly work type clothes, a pair of blue jeans that had seen better days, a light blue silky top that simply buttoned up her front, and her reliable red leather jacket. Her black boots were solid looking, not balanced on pinprick heels.

It didn't stop Killian from giving Emma an appreciative gaze and it didn't stop her from noticing.

Emma made Killian park the bike a safe distance away from their destination and as he looked around them concern crept into his features.

"I usually don't take dates to such dismal parts of town love, what are we doing here?" He asked.

"Alright, you caught me, this isn't a date. I needed you for backup to talk to a witness." She confessed, no longer willing to keep the truth from him.

"Not a date" he said a little disappointed, "you know you could have been honest with me, I would have come anyway."

"You _would_ have?" she asked concerned.

"I still will, on one condition." He said stopping short.

"What's that?" she asked suspicious of his requests.

"You go for drinks with me sometime. Just one drink." He said, his voice almost pleading.

Emma didn't have time to respond to that, at least six maybe eight bulky shapes were making their way out of the darkness around them. Some carried baseball bats, one had a golf club, the all looked angry to find two lost strangers on their turf.

Emma reached to the small of her back, where her gun should be, but it wasn't. "Shit" she cursed aloud, suddenly being surrounded and defenceless she longed for the claustrophobic space of The Den and having conversations with a Caterpillar.

* * *

><p>I was told to never apologize for your work before you put it out that's why this note comes at the end. I am sorry this took so long, I've had most of it written for days now but I wasn't happy with it. I'm sorry if it seems mostly filler at this point but it will lead to other things. Thank you for having patience with me.<p> 


	8. Twice as Fast

Thank you for everyone reading along. Love reading your reviews, keeps the morale high.

* * *

><p>Once again Emma was at her door having been dropped off by the walking innuendo, who had been a complete gentleman, to her at least. The four guys he had knocked out while they were making their escape was another story.<p>

Emma held her ground as she realised the mistake she had made, and panic begun to set in. In her rush to leave work she had forgotten her gun, it was still in the desk drawer in her cubicle. How could she have forgotten it, especially tonight?

"What's your plan Swan?" Killian asked covering her back they walked in a circle as they slowly became surrounded, "Swan?" he asked again.

"I'm thinking" she blurted not sure how she was going to take down six armed men without a weapon. Then she spotted it, the lead pipe, she toed it making it sand on end and jump into her hand. "Got a weapon Jones?" she asked.

She could feel him bend over behind her and saw the glimmer of something silver out of the corner of her eye when he straightened. A knife, he kept a knife in his boot and damn it if it wasn't kind of sexy. She shook her head and took inventory, they had a lead pipe and a knife; she suddenly felt what it must be like to be a Clue character, what they needed was an exit strategy.

Emma swung the pipe wide as one of the over eager attackers advanced making him retreat a nasty leer on his face. They knew she was otherwise unarmed.

"Hey man" one of the trolls addressed Killian, "you should know better than to bring such a pretty thing to our part of town." He inched closer the nine iron gleaming in his hands as he twisted it.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but the lady insisted and it was _her_ turn to pick the location" Killian waved his hand airily to match his light tone, but Emma knew he was really showing them he had the knife.

"We have an appointment with The Caterpillar" Emma announced, and for a moment it worked, the thugs stopped their advance. The envelope with the lineup photos tucked safely in her inside jacket pocket.

"Too bad for you, The Caterpillar aint in business anymore" one of the guys to her right said, "you see even he has people he has to answer to and after the pinch job last night his boss wasn't too happy." The man leered stepping closer and Emma's adrenaline spiked she needed this fight.

"Take 'em out" she whispered to Killian and he gave a subtle nod she could just barely feel.

The first guy to approach her was unarmed and her lead pipe connected efficiently with his think skull. He no doubt thought he could take the girl barehanded. He brought his hands up to his aching head and she attacked again, this time slamming the pipe into his gut. For a moment their attackers were all watching her and Killian took the chance to swipe at the closest guy to him.

Emma wished she could watch him fight but she had her own battles one of the thugs with a bat had decided to aide his unarmed comrade just as Emma tried to pull the same maneuver she had used the other night on Walsh. Unfortunately for her this guy was wearing steel-toe shoes not the soft patent leather dress shoes Walsh had on. Stepping on his foot had no effect and he obviously knew what her next move was going to be because he reached out his hand and grabbed her leg right at the bent knee.

Emma braced herself for the fall that never came, the thug had a strong grip and when she opened her eyes the world was upside down. She had a good view of Killian fighting off two of their attackers at once; two others were a bloody motionless heap on the ground. It was hard to tell from here but Emma didn't think they were dead, just knocked out.

"We could have fun with this one" said one of her attackers in a greasy voice, high pitched and whiney it must have been the one with the bat.

"Maybe the boss would like to have her first" said the guy holding her, his voice was deeper.

Emma kicked out with her free foot and was pleased when it struck sickeningly with her captors jaw, this time he did drop her but she was ready for it and with all the ease of a cat landed on her feet and picked up the pipe again in one smooth motion. Standing up she notice two more figures coming out from the shadows behind her current assailants and they were carrying a long piece of rope between them. Emma knew then who their attackers were, The Lost Boys gang, led by the terrifying Peter Pan who at the age of fifteen had inherited a chunk of the underground crime syndicate previously led by his father. If Peter owned the property that The Caterpillar ran his business out of it was no shock that they shut him down after the previous nights' theft. The cops had been called, the thief arrested, but really it should have been Peter who was called in to protect his client. Maybe he didn't know The Caterpillar was an informant, or maybe he had just found out and wondered if he had leaked any information about him. Either way this was bad.

Emma's imagination ran wild in the next few seconds only Graham had known where she was going and after a few days of not hearing from her he might decide to check it out. He would find her body broken and used stuffed in a garbage bag. Maybe he wouldn't find her at all. Perhaps if she went quietly she could convince Pan to let her go or at least pretend to willing be his slave for a while. A shout from behind her almost diverted her attention from her own attackers but she didn't look, she had faith Killian could hold his own, that's why Red had suggested him the first time.

The pipe attacked with a renewed strength and Emma's first two attackers were finally incapacitated. The men with the rope stepped into the light and Emma realised they were twins and they had matching lecherous leers on their faces. They weren't big and slow like the other attackers but quick and lean they charged at Emma the rope stretched between them in an attempt to trip her up. What happened next was a blur, she side stepped the rope and her fist landed a clean blow on her targets' chin just as Killian replicated the same move on the other twin. They fought them in tandem until the twins were lying knock out on the ground Emma and Killian both panting heavily.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Swan?" Killian asked awed as he wiped his knife clean on one of the twins' shirt and tucked it safely back in his boot.

For a moment Emma watched as the long silver blade slowly disappeared back into its sheath, and was surprised when a jolt of pleasure worked its way up her body. There was something oddly erotic about the action.

"If I stab you, you'll feel it" Killian said bringing Emma from her thoughts. He wiggled his eyebrows at her when she looked up at him. Emma blushed, her mind already in the gutter, and knew he didn't mean with the piece of metal in his boot.

"I was in a lot of tough places in my life" she said, amazed when her voice came out steady, "it was learn how to fight, or die trying. I don't need some prince to come to me in an attempt at a dashing rescue." She rebuffed him, even though she didn't want to. He needed to know she didn't need another man in her life it would be a privilege if she allowed him in.

"Well then its' a good thing I'm not a prince then, eh?" he said smiling at her, then looking down he frowned, "you're bleeding" he said pointing at her hand.

Before she could protest Killian took off his scarf and tied it over her bleeding knuckles and sliced open palm. She hadn't even noticed, the cut wasn't deep but an angry red line marred her palm. Looking up at him Emma noticed Killian hadn't come away clean either, a thin line of blood ran down the side of his jaw and there were dark marks on his cheeks that would be bruises tomorrow. His own hand was starting to swell so he used his teeth to finish the tying the knot on the scarf. The act causing Emma's breath to hitch, it was endearing and sexy. Suddenly she couldn't remember why she was trying so hard to keep this man at bay.

His pool blue eyes regarded her for a moment before taking in the damage they had inflicted to the thugs. Members of Pans' Lost Boys gang were everywhere so Killian and Emma set to work rounding them up, using the rope the twins had the effectively tied them all up together. Emma counted the thugs and found there to be only seven of them, causing her to openly frown.

"What's the matter love?" Killian asked by her shoulder.

"There are only seven of them, where did the other guy go?" She asked turning to face him.

"He ran off when the twins showed up, I shouted at him to come back the cowered but he was gone." Killian shrugged.

"Gone? Did you ever think he might have been running back to his boss? Killian we have to get out of here before more of them show up." Emma turned tail and started heading back the way they came, to where they had left the bike.

"Don't we have a Caterpillar to interview?" he asked jogging to keep up with her purposeful stride limping a little.

"No Pan shut the Caterpillar down he owns this turf that's why we need to go, now." Emma quickened her pace neither of them was in shape for another fight.

"Can't you just call your cop friend?" Killian asked physically putting in effort to keep up with her.

"Not here, not if their coming back" Emma shook her head trying to get the point across, without the Caterpillars' protection they were fair game to Pans' men.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relief flooded Emma as her front door came in sight, warm lights pouring from the upstairs windows and she couldn't get off the Motorcycle fast enough.

"Don't I even get a kiss goodnight?" Killian asked hopefully as she walked away from the bike.

"It wasn't really a date" she said turning around challengingly, she noticed he had dismounted his bike completely, his shiny black and silver helmet hung on the handlebar.

"Or maybe you just couldn't handle it" he declared boldly touching his own lips suggestively.

"Oh please" she responded playfully, "you're the one who couldn't handle it" her heart betraying her aloofness as it hammered away in her chest.

He gave her a _'prove it'_ look that she couldn't refuse and found herself stalking back towards him, she didn't have to go far because he had stepped forward to meet her and their lips crashed together hungrily. It had been ages since she had kissed anyone and as first kisses go this one was mind blowing. She gave as good as she got pushing into him, thrilled at the noises he was producing for her, deep rumbling growls of desire and want. A keening noise may have escaped Emma's own lips as she slowly took back control and untangled their tongues.

She began walking backwards toward her door, separating them as she went holding him at a distance, knowing she was leaving him hard and wanting for the second night in a row. Somehow tonight was worse because they knew now, how the other tasted. Emma watched as realisation dawned on Killian's face that she was leaving him out in the cold yet again.

"That was-" she heard him mumble just before she shut the door and bolted it behind her.

"A onetime thing" she breathed out as, her head hit the solid door behind her; she didn't think she'd survive another one of his kisses.

It was then Emma realised a majority of the lights were on, which was strange because she knew when she left the lights were turned off.

"Hello" she called out.

"Hey Sexy" Red said coming down the stairs, "Where have you been?"

"I could ask the same of you" Emma said startled, "You haven't responded to my message for two days now; I was ready to send out a search party."

"Sorry Ems. My phone broke and I had no other way to tell you I was fine. Henry's upstairs by the way. He saw me grab the spare key and wanted to come back home. Forgive me?" Red asked holding out her arms and bestowing upon Emma her pouty face.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Red but stretched out her arms and pulled Red into a tight hug. "I was worried about you" she confessed.

Compared to Emma Red was fine, Emma stood still as realisation finally dawned on her friends face and Emma wondered how bad she actually looked.

"Oh Emma, honey, come with me, we'll get you all cleaned up" said Red dragging her friend up the stairs.

A short time later Emma was clean, dry, and warm. Red had applied Band-Aids to all of Emma's cuts, including the one across her palm. Red had only raised an eyebrow upon recognizing Killian's black scarf but thankfully kept her mouth shut, at the time. A cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon later and Emma was ready for bed. Henry was already asleep no doubt still tired from the night before and Emma kissed his forehead tenderly.

Red crawled into Emma's bed and spooned in behind her. "Mind telling me why you had Killian Jones' scarf wrapped around your hand Ems?" she asked whispering in Emma's ear.

"I took him with me on an interrogation run, but things didn't go as planned, we got ambushed by the Lost Boys." She explained, too tired to go into the details.

Emma could practically feel Reds' jaw drop in the silence that followed.

"Ems I'd warn you about what kind of man Jones is, but I think you know. He doesn't chase tail Emma girls come to him and its always one night deals. Ever since he lost his high school sweetheart in an accident he hasn't ever let anyone else in." Red explained.

"Well he's tried to ask me out three times now" Emma said suddenly feeling like he might be worth it after all. She knew from experience that two broken people couldn't make a relationship work it's why she refused to try again with Neal, the void his father left was too big, but if Killian was healing because he was 'chasing her tail' as Red had put it that would be a different story.

"Ems he's my friend I don't want to see him get hurt. If you're interested that's great and I wish you the best but if not, don't play him don't give him hope where there is none. Are you going to see him again?" Red asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Even as Emma said it she knew it was a lie. She had to see Killian again, after that kiss Emma felt changed. Yesterday she felt like she had to run just to stay in the same place keep things how they were, now to get where she wanted things to be she would have to run twice as fast.


	9. Of Shoes and Ships

Emma had a good night's rest and breakfast with Henry and Red was a distant memory. She and Graham were the only two in the office this early on Sunday morning but as they said crime didn't sleep. Three of the guys who had attacked her and Killian were in temporary holding which had moved Will Scarlet to Graham's office. Emma sat in one chair and Scarlet sat handcuffed to the other.

"Please just let me go, I won't be no trouble, I promise." He pleaded.

"The man you stole from has gone underground, that means your partner is out there somewhere with the stolen goods still on her. Tell us where your safe house is and we'll go get her then put you and Liz in a protected environment." Emma snapped at him.

"Lizard won't wait 'round for me, she'll sell the wares elsewhere." Will was nothing if not stubborn.

"Graham, I need to take a few personal days" Emma said to her boss.

"Because of the attack last night, Emma you're stronger than that" he encouraged.

"Not because of the attack, I got a private job from a client. He wants me to find his son." She explained looking wary at Scarlet.

"You make it sound like a bad thing?" Graham asked obviously picking up on her tension.

"Graham, can I trust you?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Of course" he said.

"It's Neal." Emma blurted out, tired of keeping it to herself.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Remember the other night with Mr. Gold, he asked me back into his office, he asked me to help him find his son. When he showed me a picture, it was Neal."

"Neal hates his father, what did he say when you told him?" he asked.

"That's the thing, I haven't told him yet. They've been living in the same city all this time." Emma shook her head.

"Well you have to tell Neal, let him decide." Graham suggested.

"Right, because then I can go to Gold with the truth, I found his son but he doesn't want to talk." Emma reasoned out loud.

"Exactly" Graham agreed.

Emma shuddered at a thought that had just filled her mind.

"What's the matter?" Graham asked her.

"If Mr. Gold is Neal's father that makes him Henry's grandfather" she said realisation dawning.

Graham looked sympatric not everyone welcomed the news that such a heartless man was a new found relative.

"We'll need to move Mr. Scarlet here to long term holding to accommodate the ruffians out front, let me know when Officer Nolan gets here he can escort him out back." Graham said dismissing Emma with a nod.

Emma shut the door behind her cutting off Scarlet's ensuing complaints.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma was convinced Red had found her Richard Gere. Saturday nights were one of her busiest and yet she had showed up at Emma's around nine and proceeded to spend the night. Also Red had refused Emma's offer to buy her a new cellphone saying someone else had already picked one up for her she was just waiting to see them again. She wouldn't give any more details and Emma refused to pry hoping Red was smart enough to know if this was genuine. Late Monday night Emma received a text from an unknown number.

**_'_****_Hey it's Red for a goodtime call…'_** and a number Emma didn't recognize followed. She saved Red's number and as she contemplated trying the strange number her phone vibrated alerting her to a new message, and while her phone didn't recognize the number she did, it was the same one Red had just sent her.

**_'_****_Hey its Jones Red gave me your number. Are you free tomorrow?'_** Emma thought hard about how she wanted to respond; yes technically she was 'free' as in not doing anything Graham had granted her the personal time. She decided to be cheeky playful, he'd worked hard to get her out of her shell and maybe she should be easy on him at least once. He had earned this date.

_'__No I cost 100 bucks an hour plus tip'_ she replied.

**_'_****_No cost is too high. Are you available around 7pm tomorrow night for that drink?' _**

_'__Sounds perfect, where?' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Initially I wanted to be a pirate" Killian confesses.

Emma had just asked him what he had wanted to be when he grew up. They were having some good conversations, he knew she had a son and that yes his father was involved in his life. She knew he had once served in Her Majesty's Royal Navy but was honourably discharged after his brothers' death. A few drinks had turned into dinner when Killian declared he was hungry and ordered a plate of nachos which they had shared.

A burst of laughter escaped Emma at his admission.

"Just so you know I don't pillage and plunder on the first date" she quipped.

He grinned wickedly at that and Emma took pride that she could give as good as she got.

"So, you don't count fighting off a group of thugs as a date then?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

Emma hadn't meant to say the word _date_ at all. This was just supposed to be a drink. Whatever they had between them was too strong, too soon but maybe it was inevitable.

"Besides, not like that, I wanted to be a good pirate. Think more like Robbin Hood but with a ship. I would take from those who could afford it and give to those in need" he explained.

She gave him a sultry look over the rim of her glass as she polished off another drink.

"And, I thought this _wasn't_ a date?" he asked, leaning closer to her over the table his alcohol fueled brain catching up to what she implied. "Not to mention, I _am_ a gentleman" he tapped his finger to his nose.

Emma shrugged playfully. She no longer felt hostile towards Killian weather it was his charms wearing her down or the alcohol she wasn't sure. A bit of both she decided as he flashed her yet another smile and followed it up with a wink before reaching for his own glass.

"Maybe we should go." She said casually, but she shifted and accidently brushed her leg against his under the table. They were sitting closer then she had thought. She watched as Killian choked on his rum and coke at the implications and stuck his hand in the air to call for their bill.

"What's the matter can't hold your rum?" she teased, where had this playful side come from?

He simply glowered at her, as though he was taking great pains not to retort.

Once outside the fresh sea air helped cool her heated skin and clear her lustful thoughts. It was time for her to make an exit.

"I should probably go home" she said at the same time Killian spoke up "would you like to come back to mine?"

"Of course you should" he said nodding in acceptance.

"We could share a cab back to town?" she offered, wiggling her cellphone at him. Neither of them was in a state to drive.

"Actually I live out here" Killian said looking a little put out, like he would have given his left hand to share a taxi with her.

"Really?" she asked confused, "there are no houses out here."

"I never said I lived in a house. My _home_ is my ship." Killian explained.

"You live on a ship?" Emma squealed excitedly. "You really are a pirate" she teased.

"Would you like to see her?" he asked all pretense and ulterior motive gone.

"Yes" Emma replied without hesitation.

Like Dorothy and the Scarecrow they linked arms and Killian led the way as they stumbled down the marina boardwalk.

Emma tripped on a loose plank as they meandered along and Killian effortlessly scooped her up in his arms and carried her wedding style the rest of the way to his ship.

"Didn't expect me to sweep you off your feet so quickly did you Swan?" he whispered huskily in her ear and his beard tickled her.

"No" she replied honestly in a breathless sigh and even she wasn't sure if she meant figuratively or literally. She didn't have time to contemplate that though because Killian was stopping and they were standing in front of what could only be his boat.

"Behold the Rolly Joger" he slurred triumphantly and Emma giggled as he carried her up the gangplank and below deck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Two fingers?" Killian asked in his deep rumble, he was at his bar pouring them a night cap of Captain Morgan as Emma inspected the treasures he had collected over the years.

"Sorry?" she asked being pulled from her inspection of his flag collection.

"Fingers, of rum?" he asked again, waving his own supple digits at her.

"Oh, make it three" she answered going back to her examinations.

Flags of various sizes and countries were on the wall, most she recognized, some she didn't. A large Union Jack was surrounded by smaller flags, Ireland, and the Flag of Florida among them; some were from African countries, although Emma couldn't tell you what ones. There was a white one with a blue X across it and a shield in the middle that Emma didn't know.

"Where is this flag from?" she asked pointing to it when Killian turned around.

"Nova Scotia" he said without hesitation, "it's a small maritime province of Canada. I spent about a month there after I left the Navy." He explained.

"Why?" Emma asked. She had never been to Canada.

"Oak Island, supposedly it's where Captain Kidd buried his treasure." Kilian answered.

"Was it cold?" Emma asked.

"I was there in August, so no it was quite warm. It was also peak tourist season. I sailed around a bit; I visited the Fortress Louisburg in Cape Breton and spent a week in the capitol city of Halifax. Oak Island was my final stop; I just wanted to be there you know a place where a real pirate once stood. After that I sailed down to New York." He went back to mixing their drinks and Emma sat down at the table.

Hanging on a hook behind her was a round black box strung with a chain. She picked it off the hook and opened it to reveal a compass.

"This compass doesn't work" Emma said she was getting dizzy just looking at the little golden arrow spinning around helplessly underneath the glass.

"That's what I told my brother when he gave it to me." Killian remembered fondly, "and you know what he said?"

"What?" Emma asked curious.

"Killian' he said, 'that compass is not broken, it simply points to what you want most. Obviously you don't know what you want.'" Killian voice had taken on a different tone as if he was mocking his brother's voice.

Emma laughed at his impression. Looking down she noticed the arrow had stopped its spinning and following its direction she realised it pointed to Killian where he had his back turned to her, fiddling with the radio.

"Do you believe it?" she asked, after swallowing hard, still staring at the now unmoving arrow.

"Well sometimes when I hold it and it stops I find it points to the liquor cabinet" he said sauntering over to her. Soft music now filled the air and Killian took the compass from her to replace it with her glass of rum.

The arrow started spinning madly again but Killian ignored it, laying it down on the table instead.

For a moment it was quiet as they sipped their drinks. When the next slow song started Emma put her drink down and pulled Killian up. They danced in slow tight circles in the narrow space between the bed and the table.

"May I kiss you?" Killian asked and Emma didn't answer, she just tipped her chin up and let their lips press together.

He tasted of the spiced rum he had been drinking all night and Emma couldn't get enough.

Their soft slow kiss quickly intensified and soon they were desperately grabbing at each other. Her fingers had found their way into his hair and his hips were pressing into hers. The backs of Emma's knees connected with the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. It had been ages for her, far too long and his gentle lips and inquiring hands were doing wonderful things to her mind and body. As they slid further up the bed he moved his mouth to her neck and alternated between giving her open mouth kisses and sucking gently at the skin there.

Emma tilted her head back, arching into his mouth as he laved at a particularly sensitive spot, opening her eyes at the sensations she saw something unexpected.

"How do you know these men?" she asked abruptly.

Killian's hands were on her hips and he lifted his head long enough to acknowledged the picture she had noticed.

"Just some mates of mine from New York" he said "that was a long time ago."

The picture indeed looked to be a few years old, it was of three men taken from the top of the Empire State Building, the one in the middle was Killian but on either side of him to Emma's surprise was, Neal and August.

Killian must have realised he'd lost Emma somehow, "What is it lass?" he asked when he noticed she was still ogling the picture. "It is truly a small world if you know these men too."

"Neal is Henry's father" Emma admitted.

"Bloody Hell!" Killian shouted sitting up, "You're Neal's Emma?"

_"__Neal's Emma?"_ Emma repeated sitting up too, "He told you about me?"

"Aye, it was why they were so reluctant to get involved with me. They were quite straight when I met them you see but I was beginning to run low on funds and heard of a job offer. We met one night in a bar and after finding out their past I thought they might be able to assist me." Abruptly he stopped talking. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this."

"No, you tell me now, or I leave." Emma demanded. "They never talk about New York; I need to know what happened."

"We had the meeting all set up; it was going to be a onetime thing. All I had to do was drop the stuff off then go wait by August's motorcycle for him to show up. We'd drive off and meet Neal back at my ship, then we'd set sail for Florida together." Killian smiled briefly before continuing in a sober tone.

"I waited almost a full hour longer than I was supposed to, but August never showed. I hopped on the bike and took off, thinking they made it to the ship a different way but when I got there they weren't." Killian shook his head, "I waited for two days to find out what happened, finally a small section was printed in the paper it said one man was hospitalized with a stab wound and the other was to be released, pending bail. They hadn't mentioned me. The stolen goods were in custody and I had the money. I split after that not waiting to find out if they'd stay loyal." Killian drifted off.

"A week later Neal skipped bail and made a run for Florida" Emma piped up, "I don't know if he was coming after you for his share of the money or if he was just sticking to the plan. I was sure surprised when I tackled down my ex-boyfriend though." Emma let out a mirthless laugh, but her eyes twinkled at the memory. "It was the first time I'd seen him in six years."

Killian shifted his weight then flopped down on the bed leaving space between him and Emma. The moment had passed and it had been all her fault. If she had of not opened her eyes, if she had of kept her mouth shut.

Emma lay back down defeated.

"Does he still love you?" Killian asked turning to look at her, "He did then. They talked about you all the time, how he wanted to find you."

"I don't know" Emma answered truthfully, "we get along for Henry, we've put out differences aside. I don't see us ever getting back together though."

"Good." Killian said than stared as if he couldn't believe he had said it.

"I really should go" Emma said moving to push herself up.

"Stay" he pleaded, reaching out his arm and grabbing her wrist, "please."

Emma was so tired she couldn't argue. She fell asleep on top of his bed, curled against his side, nose buried in his neck. That night Emma dreamed of shoes and ships.


	10. Impossible Things

"Which shoes should I wear?" Emma asked holding up the red Mary Janes, and a pair of navy ankle boots. It was impossible to choose. Emma was wearing black tights with a cowl neck, sleeveless grey wool dress, with a black cinch belt. Emma was reluctantly getting ready for her not-date with Killian, with help from Ruby. Killian had already seen her in some of her sexiest outfits and she wanted to minimise the intensity of the attraction between them by staying moderately covered.

"Always go with red" Ruby said pointing at the shoes, "you need the pop in colour." If it had been up to Red, Emma would be in one of her skimpy outfits, specifically a too-short red and black plaid skirt and white-see-through crop dress shirt.

"I still can't believe he asked you out" Ruby continued talking as Emma slipped the shoes on her feet. "Not many women can say they've gone on a date with Killian Jones."

"Mom has a date?" Henry asked confused, "mom _doesn't_ go on dates."

He must have walked by her room just as Ruby spilled the beans.

"I mean she goes on _'dates'_ to catch the bad guys; is that what you're doing?" he asked turning to her, expecting to be right.

"It's _not_ a date" Emma said vigorously, "I'm going out for a bit with one of Aunt Ruby's friends" she explained.

"Which I expect a full report on" Ruby added, giving Emma a meaningful look; _details_.

"Do I at least get to meet him?" Henry asked.

"No" said Emma and Ruby at the same time.

"Ruby is taking you to your father's place." Emma said making Henry groan.

"Why can't I just stay here with her, we'll wait up for you." Henry asked.

"Because you have school in the morning and Ruby works" Emma explained.

Emma still didn't know who Richard Gere was but he was defiantly having a good influence on Red. She had traded in her late nights for early mornings after receiving a job at a family run diner just a few streets over. Emma had loaned her a pair of black dress pants and some white dress shirts she could wear seeing as most of the clothes she owned showed more skin than they covered.

"I'm serious Ems, you will tell me" Ruby said as they were parting ways at the front door.

"Only if you tell me about Richard Gere" Emma countered.

"Who is Richard Gere?" Henry asked.

Emma and Red exchanged a frightened look, Henry didn't know what Ruby's now former job was and they intended to keep it that way.

"Richard Gere, is an actor" Ruby stated, "your mother likens me to one of his love interests in a movie, a movie which you are too young to see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waiting by the door at the restaurant Emma had a moment of panic thinking Jones might not show, and honestly she wouldn't blame him. Emma had been playing hard to get and not in a nice way.

"Swan, you look stunning" Killian's voice came from behind her and when Emma turned around she was pleased to see a large genuine smile plastered on his face, bright blue eyes blown wide. She felt her own lips quirk up in reciprocation.

He looked good too, having traded his band logo t-shirts for a black dress shirt and a black and silver argyle sweater-vest. Emma didn't know how she would resist him tonight.

"And you are-" she began to compliment him, "I know, devilishly handsome" he finished.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked.

"Yes" Killian said, with a wink at Emma and politely offered her his arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma curled into the source of warmth beside her; she wasn't ready to wake up yet. Red stirred beside her and Emma snuggled closer. It wasn't so strange, Ruby always shared Emma's bed when she spent the night. The again Emma didn't remember Red coming in last night. The whole room was suddenly moving, gently bobbing up and down and Emma realised she wasn't in her bed.

"Good morning love" Killian mumbled as Emma slowly opened her eyes. His voice was deeper than usual thick with sleep and from the drinking last night.

"Morning" she smiled. They were both still dressed mostly, Emma's cinch belt was gone and Killian was missing his vest the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Emma's arm was draped possessively across Killian's broad chest, and she had the impression they had spent most of the night in that position.

Killian looked positively wrecked and it was a sight she thought she could get used to seeing in the morning. His hair was sticking up in odd chunks and his blues eyes sparkled at her warmly. They hadn't even done anything.

Emma came to the realization that she could lay there in bed with him all day just as her phone rang and brought her into the real world.

"Swan" she answered when she saw it was Graham calling.

"What?" she shouted at the device.

"Just Walsh? Un-huh. No he spent the night at Neal's. Yeah of course. Okay, thanks for the heads up. See you soon, bye." Emma stared at her phone wishing she could shoot the messenger.

"What's the matter love?" Killian asked seeing her in distress.

"Walsh escaped from the jail last night. Graham thinks he has a reason to maybe come after me for revenge of locking him away. I have to call Neal's dad and warn him as well." Instantly Emma realised her slip up and she stared agape at Killian.

"Love, Neal doesn't have a father." He said but Emma could see he was lying, the bastard knew.

"Technically everyone has or _had_ a father and I think you know who Neal's father is." Emma confronted him. "The other night at the bar when I told you Mr. Gold asked me to help him find his son there was something in your eyes. How long have you known?"

"A few years, I didn't know when I started working there that's for sure. I went in his office one night before knocking and caught him staring at the photo he keeps of his son, he tried to hide it but Neal had the same picture. It's the one his mother kept in her wallet. I never told him I'd known his son." Killian looked at her imploringly begging her to believe him.

"But you didn't stop working for him either." Emma added.

"It was an honest job, one I needed, no one else would hire me." Killian confided.

"You call Gold and warm him about Walsh, after a shower and some breakfast I'll drive you back into town." Killian offered, not waiting for a response he got up and headed for the small bathroom. Removing his shirt as he went Emma got a good view of Killian's muscular back.

"Hello, Mr. Gold?" Emma asked when he answered.

"Speaking, who's this?" he asked innocently.

"Emma Swan" as if he didn't know.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how lovely to hear from you dearie, have you found my son? Is that why you are calling me on this fine morning?" he asked, Emma could hear the lurid grin in his voice.

"Not yet Mr. Gold, but I am working on it. I was actually calling about Oswald Walsh" Emma explained.

"Oh yes," his voice noticeably fell "is there a date for the court case yet?"

"No, last night Mr. Walsh escaped custody. This is a warning in case he tries to come after you again." Emma enlightened.

"In that case thank you Miss Swan for the warning." For a man who could become a target for Walsh's rage, Gold didn't sound too worried at all.

"Anything else?" he asked impatiently and when Emma said no he hung up the phone with more force than necessary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Killian followed her into the Sheriff's station, balancing a coffee in one hand and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for Emma in the other. Emma made a bee line for Graham's office, at a punishing pace, where he and David were already waiting for her. They had swung by Emma's place so she could change into more practical clothes, jeans and sneakers, t-shirt and her red leather jacket. Killian was back to his usual clothes too; today's t-shirt boasted a canon with the phrase_ for those about to rock_ printed underneath it.

"What the hell happened here last night?" Emma demanded, slamming her fist down on Graham's desk "I want to know how he got out, did the other prisoners give up anything?"

"Who ever got him out came in the back door, so the guys in temporary didn't see them. The only person who _was_ out back, Scarlet, was moved yesterday to a safe house with his partner after she showed up here with Scarlet's wife demanding we let him go." Graham explained; it appeared Emma had missed a lot on her day off.

"Did you check the surveillance footage; this is a police station there are cameras out back and outside." Emma said pointing in those directions.

"Yes, and someone wiped them clean. Whoever broke in here to get Walsh out knows what they're doing and was very thorough." David said, "who's this?" he asked nodding at Killian.

"The guy who helped me subdue Walsh. If it's revenge he's after Jones might be on his list." Emma said.

"Killian Jones" he said sticking his hand out for David to shake.

"David Nolan" they shook hands civically enough but Emma didn't miss the way David tighten his grip just a little or gave Killian the once over as if checking to make sure he was worthy.

"Anyways" Graham continued, "we've got teams out canvasing the immediate area, and some of our best contacts are keeping their eyes peeled, ready to report anything unusual at a moment's notice."

"Great, where do you want us?" Emma asked, figuring Graham wouldn't mind if she Nolan and Jones made a team. Then Emma's phone rang for the second time that morning, and like the first it didn't bring good news.

"What do you mean he isn't in class?" Emma asked the offending person on the other end of the phone. "Well was he there first period?"

"Understand my frustration?" Emma was pacing back and forth in Graham's office the three men moving strategically out of her way, "Listen here buddy, if I get down there and find out you guys messed up I will be finding a different school to send my son to." Emma shut the phone closed violently then raised her head to see the three men staring at her speechless.

"Henry didn't return to class after recess. They thought maybe he had a doctor's appointment and I picked him up without notifying them." Emma explained as calmly as she could, her heart racing in her chest.

"I have to call Neal." Emma stepped out of the office to make her call.

The phone almost went to voice message when Neal finally answered.

"Hey, what's up?" he sounded calm and relaxed, that could be good.

"Is Henry with you?" she asked.

"No, I just got out of the shower. August dropped him off this morning though; he was taking the car in for new tires. Why?"

"The school just called, Henry didn't return to class after morning break."

"What?" Emma was pleased Neal's reaction was the same as hers.

"I'm going to head to the school just to make sure. I'll call and let you know when I find him."

Emma walked back into Graham's office with her head down, "He's not with Neal; I have to go to the school to check on him."

"Want me to come with you?" David and Killian asked at the same time, both expressing genuine concern.

"Killian" and for a moment Emma saw his face fall, he thought he was being rejected, left behind, "I need you to take me on the bike, it'll be faster."

Instantly he brightened up, "as you wish" he said with a slight nod of his head before following her out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ms. Mills what exactly are you implying?" Emma asked eyeing the teacher wearily.

"I am responsible for 25 children five days of the week, for eight hours a day. You can't even be responsible for one. You're not fit to be Henry's mother." Mills shouted at her.

"You bitch" Emma hissed at her.

They had been out in the hallway arguing ever since Emma had stormed into Ms. Mills classroom twenty minutes ago and demanded "where is my son" it had gone downhill from there.

Ms. Mills was gearing up for a reply when Emma's cell rang again. This time it was an unknown number.

"Emma Swan" she answered.

"Hello Miss Swan, do you know who I am?" asked the malicious voice on the other end.

"Walsh" Emma noticed Killian lift his head from where he had been casually leaning against the wall.

"Yes, by now you've no doubt been notified about the absence of your son from school."

"If you've touched a hair on his head" Emma threatened the phone and even Mills face fell from her look of triumph. Henry was one of her best students, a class favourite and Emma knew it.

"Now, now Miss Swan, no need to be hasty, I'm the one with the leverage, so I'll be the one making demands. Henry is fine for now, here listen" for a heartbreaking moment there was nothing then suddenly "Mom help me, he took me from the playground, I think we're by the-" and then Henry's voice was cut off from her.

"Quite a lively lad you have there. I suggest you do as I want." Walsh said.

"And what is it you want Mr. Walsh?" Emma asked, her voice cold as steel.

"To be left alone. I want ten thousand dollars, cash in exchange for the boy and you let me go to some other state where I'll start over. I'll give you some time to think about it. Let's say four hours?" with a click he was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma had always feared this the day her work would take away the thing she loved most. It was a hazard having a family, having loved ones. It was a constant fear of her job that one day she would get _that_ call. Loosing Henry would kill her, physically wound her in a way she could never heal. It was time to come clean to Neal.

Emma made Killian wait outside while she went up to talk to Neal alone.

"Did you find him?" Neal asked opening the door, immediately Emma could tell he wished he hadn't.

"No, he was kidnapped by a guy I arrested last week." Emma confessed.

"Oh, my God" Neal said clutching his hand to his chest over his heart.

"This is entirely my fault." Emma said, "Someone let the man out of jail last night and he decided to make me a target. I don't even know how he found out I had a son."

"What do you mean, 'someone let him out?" Neal asked suspiciously.

"I mean someone broke him out, it wasn't an accidental release or anything like that." Emma explained; she needed him to understand that this was a vendetta against her.

"Well how did he find out about Henry?" Neal asked reasonably, "are you sure you didn't let anything slip?"

Emma knew he wasn't accusing her, but she almost wished he was.

"He was out of it most of the time he was in my custody" Emma explained, "he had a run in with the door" she deadpanned.

"I see" Neal raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed and Emma instantly felt guilty because Killian had actually been the one to knock Walsh out.

"Neal, I have to tell you something, you're not going to like" Emma said, using her most serious voice.

"What's that?" he asked, confused, a little worried. Emma didn't know what he was expecting her to say but nothing could prepare him for what she was actually going to say. She opened her moth just as the door opened, and everything got impossibly worse.

"Neal, you'll never guess what I found waiting outside" August said, pushing his way into the apartment, dragging Emma was horrified to see, Killian with him.

The look on Neal's face matched how Emma was feeling exactly, this was a day for impossible things.


	11. Painting the Roses Red

"Henry, there is someone I want you to meet" Emma said gently. Henry had just turned six and was still rather shy. She had rubbed off on him in all the wrong ways.

He was distrustful around new people, shy and reserved. When he liked someone he really liked them, with his whole heart but it was always a long time coming. He never did things by half. Emma and Graham had been his only constants in his early life and Emma knew it might be tricky to introduce him to his father but she felt he deserved the chance to decide for himself.

Henry clung to her hand and leg tightly, attempting to hide himself from view of the stranger in his home. Graham was there, talking to the strange man, and smiling at Henry.

"Henry, this man here is Neal, can you say hi to Neal for me?" Emma asked politely, bending down to Henry's level.

At first Henry shook his head no, his voice caught in his throat.

"He's my son?" Neal asked, voice thick with emotion.

Emma nodded the affirmative, "did you doubt me?"

"No, I just, never thought I'd be a father. My own dad made so many mistakes I don't want to be like him, Emma." Neal expressed his fears.

"You're not like him, you are choosing to be in your son's life" Emma countered.

"Henry, Neal is your daddy, it's up to you if you want him in your life, but I think he deserves a chance, don't you?" Emma said to Henry.

Emma watched as Henry's eyes brightened a little bit, there had been a time when he had asked no stop about why he didn't have a daddy and Emma knew it meant a lot to him that Neal had come through.

"Hello Neal" Henry said, barely audible.

"Hello Henry, it's nice to meet you" Neal smiled gently and Emma knew they were on the right track. "Would you like to show me your favourite toy?" he asked.

Henry nodded and went to grab some dinky cars and his toy sword.

Emma knew it might take a while but Henry would let Neal into his life; and August too. It was a tentative fragile thing but it grew into something more tangible with time. Neal's influence really helped in Henry's development and now both he and Emma let people into their lives a little more easily. It was always a risk, but Emma knew now that sometimes the risk was worth it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed August's statement. Emma instantly realised the situation called for her intervention, she had to stop Neal and August from potentially murdering Killian, which looked fairly imminent.

"Emma" said August in shock, breaking the silence.

"Neal" Killian said by way of greeting, a malicious grin spreading across his face. He avoided looking at Emma. It was too early in the game to let the guys know that they already knew each other.

"Killian" Neal growled and Emma startled because she had never heard Neal sound so deadly before.

"August" Emma said stepping forward, "who is this man and what are you going to do with him?" she asked praying the waver in her voice would be attributed to her uncertainty rather than the genuine fear she suddenly felt for Jones.

"This is the jerk that left us high and dry in New York. He said he was here to return my bike, the _fucking_ liar" August accused.

"Lovely words mate" Killian said clearly trying to make light of the situation. Emma thought he assumed she would come to his rescue. He was right.

"What makes you think he's lying?" Emma asked reasonably, she was the human lie detector after all.

"Because that's what scum like him do, Emma. You should go; I don't want you to witness this." August said pushing further into the room, still holding Killian in a vice grip.

"Actually, whatever you plan to do to him, will have to wait. Henry's been kidnaped" Emma said as calmly as she could manage.

"What!" August expelled almost releasing his hostage, "who took him? Why? What do they want?"

They all had the same weakness, her, Neal, and August. The three of them would do anything for Henry. Neither of them had much family growing up, it was a pleasure to give Henry more family than he knew what to do with.

"Emma" said Neal, pulling her from her thoughts, "what were you going to tell me before August came in?"

Emma took a deep breath. Something had been going around in her mind since her call with Mr. Gold this morning, she hoped she was wrong but she trusted this feeling in her gut. If the two incidents _were_ related, this was more serious than she liked to believe.

"Neal, there is no easy way to tell you this, I found your father." She confessed.

"What? Emma, that's impossible." Neal buried his face in his hands and paced around the room. "Why are you telling me this now? We should be out looking for Henry." He said, his voice rising with every word.

"Because your father runs the Pawn Shoppe Bar and Restaurant, right here in the city" Emma confessed, "the place where I apprehended Walsh, Mr. Gold had been one of his clients that he swindled from."

Emma chanced a glance at Jones and saw his eyes alight in understanding. They were on the same thought train.

"After I nailed Walsh, Mr. Gold asked me if I would help him find his son. Of course I didn't know it was you, until the next night, last Friday, I went back and he showed me the picture he still has of you." Emma's eyes began to fill with tears but Neal remained unmoved.

"What does this have to do with Henry?" August asked.

"The baseball card" Neal said in barely more than a whisper.

"That's right; Gold knew I had a son because that's why he gave me the baseball card." Emma confessed, "It is the same card you had as a boy" she pleaded to Neal's reasonable side.

"Why would Gold spring a man who had stolen from him out of jail to kidnap his own grandson, and how did he find that part out?" August asked, "You obviously didn't tell him, and I doubt you mentioned Henry by name" he reasoned.

Emma sat down on the couch and went back over her conversations with Gold again, no she had not said Henry's name. "Once I knew what he was asking of me I left his office" she confessed, "I could never tell him that not only did I know where his son was currently living, but also he was the father of my child. I was protecting you Neal." Emma pleaded.

"You could have told me sooner" he shouted.

"Really when?" she asked calmly, "Friday night when Henry was in the car? I worked all weekend, remember."

"Well who else knew?" August asked.

"Graham, I asked for a few days off, to figure things out. I made a deal with Gold, but I was never just going to deliver you to him" Emma beseeched. "He agreed with me though, he'd never do that to you either."

"Was anyone else in the office at the time?" asked August.

After his outburst Neal had grown rather quiet and Emma was unnerved by how silent Jones was keeping. He always had something to say, a quip or innuendo.

Emma was about to say no, that she would never tell Graham something so confidential with an audience but that wasn't quite true.

"Scarlet" she breathed out, "William Scarlet, he's just a petty thief but we had to lock him up out back because temporary holding was full of some thugs. He was in Graham's office at the time."

"So do you think he's in on it?" August asked.

"No" Emma said shaking her head, "Walsh was out back, what if he was complaining about me, about being locked up?" she suggested, "Scarlet realizes and joins in the conversation. They keep talking and somehow it comes out."

"I need to call Graham" Emma said picking up her phone.

"Graham hi, I need to ask a favour" she asked when he picked up.

"Do you need any help with Henry?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, it is something to do with that. He was kidnapped, by Walsh." Emma confided.

"What? How do you know?" he asked

"Because Walsh called me to gloat, the bastard," she hissed. "Listen, I need to know if Walsh made any phone calls yesterday."

"Just a sec, let me check" Graham said and Emma could hear him typing away on the keyboard.

"Yes, he did actually" Graham confirmed.

"Can you cross reference the number to see who he called?" she asked, and the whole room held its breath.

"You're never going to believe this" he said.

"Try me" Emma encouraged.

"He called the Pawn Shoppe, why would he have called Gold the one man who would want him to stay in jail the most?" Graham asked.

"Because Scarlet accidently let slip to him that I knew who Gold's son was and more than that Henry was his grandson" Emma explained.

"So Gold broke Walsh out of jail to kidnap Henry to what? Meet his son? The man is a crooked devil Emma." Graham warned, "You're not going after him are you?"

"When I called him this morning to warm him about Walsh I knew something was off. He didn't seem concerned enough and he kept asking if I had made any progress with the case. I think if I had of told him I knew where to find Neal he wouldn't have taken Henry. Walsh wants his own revenge on me for catching him, this was how they both get what they want" Emma realised.

"If you need anything, just let me know" Graham said.

"Will do" Emma replied, before hanging up.

"So, what now?" August asked, still holding Killian, he looked back and forth between Emma and Neal. Killian just stared at the floor in deep thought.

This morning had started off so good. Emma remembered the feeling of being wrapped up in Killian's arms, his warmth radiating off him. How wrecked he had looked upon waking, if her phone hadn't of rang she doubts she would have denied him again this morning. Last night might have been ruined by the memory of Neal but today was a new day. She would have let him ravish her on the bed, in the shower, hell even on the floor. She had no doubt he would be an amazing lover between his lips and fingers alone she had been given an idea of what they could be like together.

Emma jumped when her phone buzzed again, "Its Walsh" she said panicked looking at the call display. Then at the time, her four hours weren't up yet.

Emma answered the call and put him on speaker phone so the guys could hear too.

"Hello" she answered.

"Miss Swan, how are you now?" he asked in a voice that was too pleasant for her liking.

"What do you want Walsh, my four hours isn't up yet" she spit out, she will not play into his hands.

"Well seeing as you have amassed quite the crowd there I've decided to up the price on the boy's head, shall we say, 20 thousand and I'll give you an extra half hour. Your boy really likes to play hide and seek." Walsh teases.

"Why did you tell Gold" she accuses and there is some kind of interference that follows.

"He's not very happy with you Miss Swan, keeping secrets from him" Walsh threatens, before Emma can say anything else he hangs up.

"That greasy bastard" August shouts at the phone.

"We don't need to give him the money" Neal says "if we can find him and get Henry away from him we'll call Graham and he can arrest him again."

"We don't even know where he's keeping Henry" Emma sobs out.

"I do" says Killian suddenly, decisively, and it's been so long since he's said a word Emma's forgotten he's there.

"You do?" she says confused, but her eyes brighten all the same. What clue could he possibly have that they didn't have before?

"Don't trust him Emma" Neal cuts in, "you can't believe a word he says."

Killian looks at Emma imploringly, raising his cocky eyebrow to new heights. She almost gives up the game and smiles.

"Where do you think he is?" she asks hopeful, like her whole world depends on his answer; it kind of does.

"And if I tell you, what do_ I_ get in return, lass?" he asks, his wicked grin making a comeback. She wants to answer anything, but that's too bold. She needs to answer with something cryptic that will mean something to him but keep August and Neal ignorant a few minutes longer.

"The thing you want most" she says, like a promise.

His eyes go wide as he takes in her meaning.

She knows Neal and August are still trying to figure out what she means when Killian declares "they're at the marina."

"And why should we believe you?" August asks.

He rolls his eyes in exasperation, "because that noise you heard over the mobile, was a seagull" he says matter-of-factly.

He looks at Emma meaningfully, "what if you weren't the only one Walsh wanted revenge on."

Emma looks blankly back at him, what could he be hinting at now?

"Suppose there was someone both Gold and Walsh disliked" he exemplifies.

Emma's still not sure what he means; then it clicks. His boat is at the marina if Gold found out Killian had kept this secret from him too they might decide to take it out on him by say, hiding Henry on his boat.

If they framed Killian for kidnapping Henry it would divide them. They had to go, now.

"Ok, let's go" Emma declares ready to march out the door.

"Emma" says Neal catching her wrist, "you can't believe him, you don't even know him" he begs her.

Emma pulls her wrist free of Neal's grasp, surprised he would even grab her like that. She decides it's time to come clean. "Actually" she hesitates for a moment, glancing back at Jones, "I do."

The confession leaves the room holding its breath; the guys are waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Neal asks, "When, how?" he sounds so lost and confused, she can't continue to leave them hanging.

"He works at the Pawn Shoppe, I met him last Thursday night when I was there to catch Walsh. I couldn't have done it without his help" She confesses.

"How do we know he didn't tell my father about me?" Neal asks not unreasonably and Emma corrects her earlier thinking, they don't need Walsh to divide them, they're going to do it all on their own.

"Because he didn't know you were living in this city until last night." Emma says trying to get them back on tract. The have to save Henry, it's the only thing that matters.

"That gave him plenty of time to tell my father" Neal says waving his hand around. "We don't know where he was last night. How did he find out?" Neal asks suddenly.

Emma looks between Neal and Killian. Killian turns his head to avoid her gaze; he looks at the apartment floor as though it holds the key to life's mysteries. After all, it's not his secret to tell. Oh hell.

"He didn't tell your father Neal" Emma says surprised when her voice comes out steady. "I know because I was with him."

"All night?" Neal asks, refusing to ask her the obvious.

"Yes" she hisses, "all night" she looks Neal right in the eye, trying to convey some silent message.

Neal looks away from her and throws a disgusted look Jones' way. Emma can practically feel the '_how dare you'_ vibrating in the air but she speaks up again, taking charge, someone has to be the leader.

"Now is not the time to discuss this" she says, drawing everyone's attention.

"August, do you still have the car keys?" she asks him, and he holds them aloof to confirm. "Good, you can drive, everybody, get your ass in the car."

They march down the stairs in silence, August in the lead Emma behind him, Killian behind her, and Neal bringing up the rear. When they get in the car Emma and Neal squeeze uncomfortably in the back and Killian rides shotgun to give August directions.

The car is eerily silent and Emma request for the radio to be turned on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they walk across the parking lot Emma feels like a character in an action flick. Three out of four of them are in leather jackets, and Neal is in denim, and all of them have dark sunglasses covering their eyes, if it was a Michael Bay movie explosions would be going off behind them. The last song that played on the radio is still pumping through Emma's brain and somehow Joan Janet's _Bad Reputation_ is fitting for what they're about to do. Because she just doesn't give a damn.

Killian is leading the way by a few paces, he's so sure his boat is the target, when the black Cadillac comes out of nowhere. Gold is in the passenger seat and Walsh is driving, speeding towards them. Instead of dodging out of the way Killian stands his ground.

Emma screams as the car makes impact Jones having jumped up at the last second crashing into the windshield. The force of it knocks him up into the air and he rolls to the side, as the vehicle comes to a spinning halt, too late.

"Killian" she shouts as she sprints to his side, she doesn't even realise it's the first time she's said his first name out loud.

There are footsteps pounding on the pavement behind her and she knows August and Neal aren't far behind.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouts standing over him.

He blinks up at her and all she can think '_he's conscious, thank God he is conscious_.'

"Hello beautiful" he says looking up at her from the ground, and he grins but the grins quickly turns into a wince. His right hand is clutched to his left side and Emma bends down beside him, feeling his ribs, they are defiantly cracked, maybe even broken.

"Call Graham" she says tossing August her phone, "tell him to get here straight away, bring an ambulance."

"And here I didn't think you cared" he tries to joke; he starts to chuckle and it turns into a coughing fit. It's really not the time and the look she gives him conveys that.

"You've got a couple cracked ribs" she explains as he turns his head to the side and spits out some blood.

"Is that why it hurts when I laugh?" The left side of his face is a bloody mess, literally, where pieces of glass have cut into him. The cut on his lip from their run in with the thugs has split back open and yet it somehow makes him more handsome, but she'll never admit that out loud.

The driver's side of the door is crushed in, trapping Walsh inside but a furious pounding is coming from inside the car, catching Emma's attention, she looks up to see Henry in the back.

"Henry" she shouts jumping to her feet and wrenching the car door open.

"Mom" Henry says as he spills out of the backseat and into her arms.

She hugs him so tight, so close; she never wants to let him go. She's been so busy with Killian, with Henry that Emma has forgotten about the other potential threat.

"Miss Swan, won't you come out to play?" a malicious voice calls to her. She knows it's Gold, how could it not be.

"Watch them for me" Emma whispers to August who's knelt down beside her, out of view.

He nods and Emma reluctantly let's Henry go so he can run to August.

Emma stands up slowly and takes in the sight before her.

Gold is standing behind Neal a bouquet of white roses in his left hand and the crooked looking dagger from his showcase in the right. The dagger's wicked edge is pressed right against Neal's throat and the roses are being held against his chest.

"Mr. Gold" Emma calls in her negotiator voice, "don't do anything rash." She holds up her empty hands to placate him not sure how effectual it will be.

"You knew" he hisses at her, "you knew" he shouts and the anguish in his voice is almost enough to bring her to tears.

"Yes" she confirms, "I knew."

"The boy" he says waving the dagger in the direction of his now totaled car, "is he really my grandson?"

"Yes" Emma says nodding her head.

"How?" he asks swinging the dagger between Neal and herself, and he can't bring himself to finish the question.

"It was a long time ago Mr. Gold, but if you want to hear the story you could always put your weapon down and we can talk." For a moment he seems to consider that option. Like a fog has been covering his vision and he can finally see clearly for the first time. But then his eyes cloud over again and he presses the dagger into Neal's throat a little harder, she sees a tiny drop of red trickle down his Adam's apple as he swallows hard.

"Didn't you miss me, son?" Gold asks Neal, and his voice is wrecked with emotion.

Emma knows Neal wants to shake his head no and she watches as he debates his chances at that the dagger held firmly to his neck is enough to dissuade him.

"Papa" Neal says his voice raspy "She's right, let's talk."

Emma can hear sirens approaching the marina area and she knows Graham and an ambulance are on their way. Gold looks more frantic than ever the sirens causing panic to set in. Emma reaches behind her and pulls out her gun that was tucked safely into the back of her jeans, and tries to take aim at Gold least he do something rash. The only problem is that Gold is using Neal as cover and as long as he's standing in front of his father Emma won't have a clean shot.

"We can end all this now" she says reasonably, "just lay down the knife and step away from Neal."

He's not listening though something else has his attention, the encroaching sirens.

"Swan, shoot the hostage" Killian shouts and Emma has to do a double take. Say what?

She looks back at him thinking it's another one of his jokes but he's dead fucking serious. He's half sitting up and it must be painful, August is behind him as a form of support.

"Shoot the hostage" he repeats and Emma looks back at Neal whose eyes have gone wide with fear.

Gold is waving the dagger around like a madman and he still has a firm grip on Neal, Emma has to do something. She looks back at Neal, silently asking for permission, subtly he nods his head.

Out loud Emma says, "forgive me" and takes the shot.

The bouquet falls to the ground, Neal's blood painting the roses red.


End file.
